Noite de Temporal
by PersianKat
Summary: Universo Alternativo. Personagens: Kenshin & Kaoru. Espaço Fisico da acção: Uma cabana no meio de um temporal. Enredo: Descoberta de novos sentimentos...rnO que posso dizer mais?... (Este fanfiction terá brevemente o rating R...)
1. Sozinhos numa cabana

**Disclaimer: **(Como custa escrever isto!!) Rurouni Kenshin e suas persnonagens não me pertencem. Direitos de autor são pertencentes a Nabuhiro Watsuki.

**Resumo: **Esta fic é em Universo Alternativo (penso k é assim k sediz) e conta a história de Kenshin e Kaoru que ficam presos numa cabana na praia durante um temporal. E aqui juntos sem mais ninguém para atrapalhar (pelo menos fisicamente) eles descobrem sentimentos bem (cof cof!) diferentes dos normalmente sentidos em relação ao outro.

**Kaoru POV **

Corremos para dentro da pequena cabana que estava na praia, rindo como malucos. Foi então que percebi, Misao não estava connosco, nem Aoshi... Onde raio se tinham metido eles?

Olhei para ele, ainda ria.

- Olha pareço um pinto! - E sorriu para mim com os braços abertos mostrando as roupas que pingavam pelo chão.

Sorri de volta e olhando para fora da cabana, cuja porta ainda estava escancarada, disse-lhe com um ar preocupado:

- Onde estarão eles? Será que não viram a cabana?

**Kenshin POV**

Olhava para ela, de perfil. Ela estava a falar, mas para mim eram apenas murmúrios. Estava perplexo. Os lábios moviam-se e algumas gotas acariciavam-nos, entrando gentilmente por entre eles. Os seios firmes estariam totalmente expostos naquele momento se não fosse pela massa de cabelos negros que os cobria. A camisa branca tinha-se tornado praticamente transparente e consegui ver que ela não estava a usar mais nada por baixo. As calças de linho azuis claras haviam se tornado opacas e estavam totalmente coladas as pernas longas e delineadas. Inconscientemente engoli em seco.

- Kenshin – ela estava a falar comigo. Acordei.

**Kaoru POV**

- KENSHIN!!!! -falei mais alto. Estava estupidamente a olhar para mim sem piscar, os braços caídos ao lado do seu corpo. De repente pareceu acordar.

- Os outros? - Perguntou ele, ainda meio parvo, desviando o olhar para a rua. Eu não estava assim tão surpreendida, ele de vez em quando se perdia em pensamentos e conseguia ficar assim durante um bom tempo... Bem, enfim, olhei de novo lá para fora, tentando ver algum movimento. Virei-me de costas para ele e encostei a mão à ombreira da porta, pondo a cabeça de fora, tentando alargar o meu campo de visão.

**Kenshin POV **

-"Meu Deus..."

Ela estava de costas. Os meus pensamentos traiçoeiros fizeram os meus olhos passar da cintura incrivelmente fina para o seu rabo empinado que parecia convidar-me... Sacudi a cabeça, para afastar esses pensamentos e aproximei-me dela.

**Kaoru POV**

- Vês alguma coisa? - Perguntou ele, o seu rosto perto do meu. Conseguia sentir a sua respiração quente no lóbulo da minha orelha e arrepiei-me involuntariamente com isso.

- Não. – disse eu, tentando tirar aquela sensação estranha do meu corpo. A proximidade dele estava a fazer-me um pouco de confusão.

- "Que raio... O que se passa comigo? É só o Kenshin!..."

- Olha! - Disse ele, levantando o braço que roçou o meu. Choque.

Ficamos parados um bocado, o braço dele a meio do gesto, rostos próximos, respirações pesadas.

-" Tive que correr para chegar aqui, é normal que esteja cansada." – Pensei.

- Diz. - A minha voz era apenas um sussurro.

- Acho que está ali outra cabana. Do outro lado... Se calhar foram para ali e nem repararam que nos separamos... – Sussurrou ele, a respiração batendo na minha orelha, fazendo-me arrepiar por dentro.

- Corremos até lá?

**Kenshin POV**

- "Caramba o que foi isto?"

Quando o meu braço tocou no dela, um choque. Tinha sido apenas de raspão, mas aquela sensação deixou-me perplexo. Quantas vezes em brincadeiras não a tinha tido nos meus braços? E nunca tinha sentido nada assim, pelo menos não tão forte... O meu gesto ficou a meio, a sensação percorreu todo o meu corpo. Ficamos assim um bocado, ela quieta e eu só sabia que dava tudo para sentir aquilo de novo. Ela quebrou o silêncio.

- Diz.

A voz dela falava em segredo, sussurrando, levemente rouca. Arrepiei-me só de a ouvir.

- Acho que está ali outra cabana – disse eu, inconscientemente usando o mesmo tom de voz do que ela – se calhar foram para ali e nem repararam que nos separamos...

- Corremos até lá?

E ao perguntar isto olhou para mim. Os nossos rostos ficaram bem perto, os lábios que à pouco tinha apreciado estavam agora a poucos centímetros dos meus... Conseguia sentir a respiração que saia deles, roçando os meus...Caramba, tentação! Tão perto... Olhei nos olhos dela, tão azuis, tão incrivelmente azuis... Conseguia sentir-me pulsar, o meu coração parecia que me ia sair pela boca...

**Kaoru POV**

Fiquei parada, olhando bem no fundo dos olhos púrpuras que tantas vezes tinha apreciado. Ele mantinha os lábios entreabertos e olhava para mim com uma expressão estranha no olhar. Estranha nele em relação a mim.

- "É só o Kenshin..." – pensei, tentando aquiescer o calor que subia ás minhas faces.

**Kenshin POV**

Olhei com um sentimento de satisfação misturado com incredulidade quando notei as suas faces tornarem-se rubras. Estava corada, os lábios entreabriram um pouco mais, os olhos brilhantes.

Um relâmpago seguido de um trovão.

**Kaoru POV**

Assustei-me, dando um salto para trás e levando a mão ao peito.

- Hei! - Disse ele, olhando para mim preocupado e aproximando-se.

Ri-me, ainda meio embaraçada.

- Tenho medo... - disse baixinho.

Ele riu alto.

Emburrei, cruzando os braços sobre o peito. Ele ainda ria. Como viu que estava genuinamente aborrecida, conteve o riso.

- Não fiques assim, apenas não sabia que tinhas medo de trovões e assim...

Ele ainda olhava para mim com um ar... carinhoso? Senti-me corar de novo e desviei o olhar para um ponto dentro da cabana.

- Ok, ok, estás perdoado. - Disse. Olhei de novo para ele.

- Mas então o que fazemos em relação ao Aoshi e a Misao? Corremos para lá?

Ele sorriu, agora com um ar meio perverso.

- Bem, acho que não.

- Mas... – comecei eu.

- Se calhar vai-lhes fazer bem – interrompeu ele. O ar perverso tinha desaparecido, e ele olhou na direcção da outra cabana. - Ficarem sozinhos. Sabes tão bem como eu que eles precisam de resolver umas coisas. E que sitio melhor do que presos numa cabana, no meio de um temporal? - Olhou para o céu. - Cá para mim, vai demorar a passar.

- Achas que vamos ficar aqui a noite toda? - Perguntei eu. Estava cheia de frio.

Ele deu um sorriso a contra gosto.

- Acho que sim.

Suspirei, enrolando os meus braços à minha volta.

- Tens razão – disse eu, seguindo a conversa de à pouco. - Eles precisam mesmo disto. Talvez eles se entendam. - E sorri sonhadoramente. Se havia alguém que precisasse de se acertar eram aqueles dois.

Misao era perdida por Aoshi e ele também, mas parecia que o mesmo destino que os tinha separado tantas vezes estava agora a tentar remediar todo o mal que fizera. Ficaria feliz por eles. Eles mereciam.

**Kenshin POV**

Estava simplesmente perfeita. Abraçada a si mesma, perdida em pensamentos, com um sorriso simplesmente irresistível na face.

-"Deus, como ela é linda..." – pensei.

Relembrei o momento de há poucos minutos atrás e senti-me aquecer de novo. Mas não, fora de questão, ela não era minha. Lutei comigo mesmo para esquecer o acontecido. Fora apenas um momento. Nada mais. Olhei para o chão, para a ponta dos meus sapatos.

Um espirro. Olhei de novo para ela que ainda se encontrava meio dobrada sobre si mesma, tal tinha sido a violência do mesmo.

- Kaoru! Então o que foi isso?

Ela riu.

- 'Tou encharcada e cheia de frio! O que achas? - Disse ela, fungando.

- Bem – comecei eu – como vamos aqui passar a noite temos de tirar estas roupas molhadas antes que nos constipemos os dois!

Ela olhou em frente rapidamente,encarando-me com os olhos arregalados e com um ar comprometido, corada até à raiz dos cabelos.

Notei então o que tinha dito. Corei também, mas para não a fazer ficar embaraçada com a sua reacção, fiz pouco caso e tentei procurar no meio das coisas que estavam empilhadas a um canto da cabana, algum cobertor ou algo do género.

- Achaste alguma coisa? - Perguntou ela. Não olhei para trás e respondi:

- Procura no outro canto.

Encontrei uma lamparina a óleo e dois cobertores. Estava também a estrutura de uma cama encostada à parede. Puxei-a e o barulho fez Kaoru olhar para trás, dando um grito assustado.

Sorri para ela.

- KENSHIN, assim matas-me de susto!!! - Gritou ela. Tinha nos braços uma pilha do que me pareceu serem lençóis e cobertores.

- Desculpa.

- Ainda tenho um ataque cardíaco hoje... – grunhiu ela baixinho e eu ri-me. Senti-a aproximar-se enquanto fazia a minha melhor descoberta: um colchão.

- Bem – disse eu - já não dormes no chão!

Ela sorriu e depois depositou a roupa em cima da cama.

- Bem, agora tenho é de tirar esta roupa! Estou gelada!

Como aquelas palavras ganhavam duplo sentido na minha cabeça!!! E o corar constantemente estava sinceramente a começar a irritar-me. Mastinha voltado de novoà puberdade?

- Eu vou trocar-me ali. – disse ela virando-me as costas e indo para um canto mais escuro da cabana.

Fiz tudo por tudo para não olhar, portanto virei-lhe as minhas costas também e comecei a falar, para me distrair.

- Encontrei também uns cobertores.

- Vamos precisar, - disse ela – se fecharmos a porta vai ficar muito escuro aqui. Por isso tem de ficar aberta o que quer dizer que vamos passar frio.

- Ah ah!- Disse eu exultante. - Não, nada disso! Eu encontrei uma lamparina a óleo. Podemos fechar a porta e sempre podemos ficar mais quentes...

Eu que me tinha começado a virar a meio da frase, pensando que ela já estivesse coberta, tive a mais bela visão quando olhei para as costas desnudas dela. O lençol de Inverno que ela tinha sobre um dos ombros cobria o traseiro, mas deixava entrever umas das pernas. O cabelo estava para um dos lados. Ela puxou o resto do lençol para se cobrir e eu, virando-me rápido, olhei de novo para a parede, dizendo, meio gago:

- V-vou acender a lamparina.

- "Meu Deus," - pensei – "esta vai ser a noite mais díficil da minha vida!!!..."

* * *

Bem acaba aqui a primeira parte da minha fic! Primeira vez sempre custa, por isso espero ter reviews meiginhos... (Sejam solidários, é Natal!!! LOL!) 

Ou melhor... Espero ter reviews!!! (fazendo olhinhos de cachorro abandonado) Please!!! (Patética, eu sei...)

Gostava que me dissessem se gostaram, se a linguagem é acessivel e tal, tem pouco português do velho continente escrevendo por aki, por isso se não entenderem algumas expressões é só carregar nesse botãozinho lindo púrpura do lado esquerdo e dizer o que pensam!!!

Vai ser curta esta fic, e (cof cof) "calorosa"! (sorriso maldoso).

Esta fic é dedicada a minha amiga Kaioraa que me deu força para postar meu primeiro fic. Leiam os fics dela, eu pessoalmente adoro!!!

Esperando palavras vossas

**CleoKat**


	2. Enishi?

**Disclaimer:** Rurouni Kenshin e suas personagens não me pertencem. Direitos de autor são pertencentes a Nabuhiro Watsuki. (suspiro)

**Resumo: **Esta fic é em Universo Alternativo e conta a história de Kenshin e Kaoru que ficam presos numa cabana na praia durante um temporal. E aqui juntos sem mais ninguém para atrapalhar (pelo menos fisicamente) eles descobrem sentimentos bem (cof cof!) diferentes dos normalmente sentidos em relação ao outro.

**

* * *

Kaoru POV **

Olhei para ele, surpresa pela gaguez repentina, mas estava a lutar com a lamparina. Passado uns segundos vi um pequeno clarão. Nesse momento, ele virou-se e pude ver que, além do seus olhos estarem com uma cor muito mais profunda do que era habitual, ele tinha a face corada.

O meu coração bateu mais forte, a expressão dele era quase irresistível, senti a minha face aquecer.

- Consegui, já temos luz! – Disse ele, com um meio sorriso. Pousou-a no chão e aproximou-se da porta, fechando-a logo em seguida.

Um momento de silêncio instalou-se, ele ainda olhava para a porta fechada.

**Kenshin POV**

A visão dela era-me completamente sedutora. Os cabelos ainda húmidos, o lençol que cobria aquele corpo, que apesar de nunca me ter sido indiferente, neste momento parecia chamar-me, quente e macio. Não conseguia olhar para ela. Os olhos azuis que me olharam com tanta atenção, que se afundaram nos meus, as faces rosadas quando olhou para mim. Senti que ia enlouquecer esta noite. Respirei fundo umas quantas de vezes.

- "Controla-te Himura." – Pensei para mim mesmo, os olhos presos aos chão.

- Kenshin está tudo bem? - A sua voz chegou até mim com uma nota de preocupação. Suspirei e olhei para trás.

- Tá tudo otimo, não te preocupes Kaoru.

Ela continuava olhando para mim, com um ar um pouco embaraçado, como se me quisesse dizer algo, mas simplesmente não conseguisse.

- E tu? Está tudo bem?

Ela corou e olhou para o chão.

**Kaoru POV**

Olhando para o chão, tentava encontrar as palavras certas para lhe dizer. Ele ainda não se tinha trocado, ainda estava todo molhado, e dessa maneira ainda ia ficar constipado! Mas como dizer?

Olha despe-te?! Cristo, porque é que raio se tinha tornado tão difícil falar com ele? Era apenas o Kenshin!!!

Pigarreei.

- Bem é que ainda estás vestido – senti as minhas faces pegarem fogo – Quer dizer, não tiraste a roupa… "Boa enterra-te mais!"

Suspirei e olhei para ele.

- Devias de tirar essa roupa molhada, senão ainda te constipas! - disse de sopetão, num único folego.

Pronto, estava dito! Ele que olhava para mim com um ar espantado, riu.

- Sim, tens razão. Tens aí algum lençol desses?

Dei um suspiro mental de alívio. Não tinha levado a mal as minhas palavras.

- Tenho, – disse, virando-me e agarrando um lençol – está aqui. Toma.

As nossas mãos roçaram ao lhe dar o lençol e senti de novo aquela sensação estranha, aquele choque completamente delicioso.

**Kenshin POV**

De novo. Caramba, eu não podia, simplesmente não podia deixar-me levar por aquela sensação. As nossas mãos estavam a escassos centímetros uma da outra.

Olhei nos olhos dela, azuis como dois lagos profundos, e soube que estava perdido. Ela deixou cair o lençol que eu ainda não tinha segurado. A minha mão aproximou-se maisda dela e toquei a ponta dos dedos dela com os meus. Levantei a mão de modo nos tocarmos palma com palma e entrelacei os dedos nos dela. O meu coração batia cada vez mais rápido. Os meus olhos não despegavam das safiras azuis dela.

Os lábios separados e a respiração rápida dela denunciavam aquilo que eu por um lado temia e desejava mais do que tudo na vida.

Ela sentia o mesmo. Aquele calor entre as nossas mãos tinha tanto efeito nela como em mim.

- Kaoru…

- Kenshin…

Meus Deus como aqueles lábios me enlouqueciam! Como o meu nome ficava doce naquela voz. Como os seus lábios me pareciam incrivelmente macios… Seriam eles tão doces como eu antecipava que fossem?

**Kaoru POV**

- "O que é que eu estou a fazer?"

- _Kaoru…_

A voz de Enishi parecia ser trazida pelo vento, suplicando para que eu acordasse do transe em que os olhos de Kenshin me tinham posto.

-"Meu Deus, o que se passa comigo?"

Conseguia sentir o calor da mão dele, o roçar dos dedos dele pelos meus e a leve pressão da palma da mão delecontra aminha.

- _Kaoru…_

Os olhos dele pareciam desnudar-me a alma, ele parecia possuir-me apenas com o olhar e tudo me fazia sentir perdida, esta sensação de completo abandono fazia-me esquecer tudo.

- _Temos tanto juntos Kaoru, não me deixes…_

A voz de Enishi persistia, qual fantasma na minha mente, mas eu não me conseguia controlar.

Ele estava ali à minha frente, olhando-me como uma mulher! Como nunca tinha feito, como eu desejara secretamente durante tanto tempo até ter conhecido Enishi.

Enishi apaixonado, Enishi carinhoso, Enishi que nunca teve medo de me dizer que me amava.

Mas todo o meu corpo pedia mais contacto, todas as fibras do meu ser clamavam por Kenshin!

* * *

De repente uma rajada repentina de vento fez a porta abrir-se com um estrondo, o vento entrou dentro da cabana e varreu todo o seu interior, fazendo Kenshin e Kaoru quebrarem o contacto.

A luz da lamparina a óleo apagou-se, deixando a escuridão tomar de tudo.

Ficaram os dois, olhando para a porta, a chuva entrando furiosamente.

**

* * *

Kenshin POV **

Ouvi a porta abrir com um estrondo e senti que Kaoru sacudira a minha mão da dela, quebrando o contacto. A porta aberta deixava a chuva fustigar o interior da cabana furiosamente, por isso apressei-me a fechá-la. Depois de o ter feito, olhei para Kaoru que se mantinha no mesmo sítio, olhando para baixo.

- Kaoru?... – chamei por ela baixinho.

**Kaoru POV**

Tinha sido um sinal do Destino. Ou então Deus castigando-me pelo que tinha estado prestes a acontecer. Eu não podia fazê-lo, eu simplesmente não podia cair na tentação, por mais que eu quisesse ou desejasse, não podia! Não estava certo!! Não antes de resolver tudo!!

-"Porquê agora? Porquê, depois de tantos anos, isto tinha de acontecer agora?" – Pensei, enquanto sentia lágrimas a formarem-se nos meus olhos.

- Kaoru? – ouvi ele chamar-me, a voz dele preocupada, a voz do homem que sempre tivera o meu amor, que sempre vivera num recanto do meu coração, por mais que eu o quisesse negar.

-" Porquê? – perguntei de novo a mim mesma. – Porque é que não me deixas em paz? Porque é que tinhas de me fazer isto…"

- Enishi…

* * *

Sem reparar Kaoru terminara o seu pensamento em voz alta. E aquela simples palavra teve em Kenshin o efeito de um murro no estômago. Um gemido de dor encontrou passagem por entre os seus lábios, a sua face empalidecera e os seus olhos, antes cheios de amor e desejo, reflectiam agora uma angústia imensa.

* * *

**Kenshin POV**

O meu coração apertou-se ao ouvir o lamento dela. Estava arrependida. Tinha-se lembrado dele. Ela não me amava, podia se sentir atraída, mas não me amava, porque eu não tinha conseguido fazer com que ele desaparecesse da sua mente, mesmo mostrando-lhe aquilo que tinha escondido durante tanto tempo, pelas mais diversas razões.

Pela diferença de idades, por me achar indigno, por achar que por essa mesma diferença de idades eu lhe estaria a roubar a juventude…

Mas mesmo assim ela não me saia da mente, invadia cruelmente os meu sonhos, fazendo crescer em mim um amor mais do que físico! Sempre tinha puxado esses penamentos e esses sonhos para o canto mais recôndito da minha mente. Mas agora, o toque, o ambiente, o destino… Sei lá! Tudo conspirava contra mim, tudo me desregulava o auto-controle que eu tanto prezava!!

Continuei a olhar para ela, o meu coração parecia ter-me sido arrancado do peito, uma dor forte, como se alguém o estivesse a apertar com força fazendo-me ficar à beira das lágrimas.

Tanto tempo eu tinha esperado, tanto tempo me tinha mantido um espectador na vida dela, e quando eu finalmente tinha coragem de entrar como personagem, ela tinha-me renegado, a mim e ao meu amor. Por causa dele.

Desviei o meu olhar dela e aproximei-me, o meu cabelo cobrindo os meus olhos tristes.Quando cheguei perto, notei que ela tremia. De medo? Sim, provavelmente de medo. De medo de eu continuar, medo de eu lhe perguntar o porquê.

Mas não lho ia perguntar. O meu coração não aguentaria a sua resposta. Baixei-me para pegar no lençol que ambos tínhamos deixado cair à momentos atrás e dirigi-me para um dos cantos da cabana para me trocar.

Tinha tomado uma decisão, depois desta noite eu iria partir. Não ia conseguir aguentar vê-la nos braços de outro. Não depois de tudo o que tinha acabado de acontecer. Enlouqueceria.

**Kaoru POV**

Ele tinha estacado e parecera-me ouvir um lamento baixo, como um gemido vindo dele.

Não tive coragem para levantar a cabeça e olhar para ele. Se o fizesse e visse de novo o corpo dele, tonificado e musculoso sem ser grotesco, se visse aqueles braços que eu desejava que me apertassem forte, se eu pousasse a vista nos lábios incrivelmente sedutores, e nos olhos púrpuras que eu agora tinha certeza de amar, perder-me-ia na sua imensidão, cederia ao desejo que tinha de senti-lo mais profundamente. Eu perder-me-ia, e neste momento estava plenamente convencida que não queria que as coisas fossem dessa maneira.

Queria resolver as coisas de uma vez por todas com Enishi, dizer-lhe que não me podia casar com ele, que não o amava, que não o merecia, nem ao imenso amor dele!

Nem dei conta de que Kenshin se tinha aproximado de mim e estava bem à minha frente. Tremi na expectativa de ele me agarrar e me fazer sua.

E como eu, no mais profundo intimo do meu ser, desejava que isso acontecesse!!!

Mas ele apenas se baixou pegou no lençol e dirigiu-se para um dos cantos da cabana.

"E o que é que eu faço agora??"

* * *

Bem, segunda parte no ar!!! Sim, eu sei sou rapidíssima (sorrisos) mas estou muito animada com a fic! Acho até que tenho ideias a mais!!! LOL!!! 

Sei que este capitulo é um pouco mais angustiante do que o primeiro, mas pareceu-me perversidade a mais entrar com tudo (cof cof!) assim tão repente... Além do mais este... ahnn... set back digamos, vai fazer a história um bocadinho mais longa. :)

**Resposta aos reviewers (vai ser curta, mas com muito prazer!!):**

**Kia-Dono:** Muito, muito, MUITO OBRIGADO por ter comentado!!! (faz vénias sucessivas!) Sei k este capitulo não é tão quente como o anterior, mas calma vai entrar uma personagem que vai balançar tudo de novo ! E k personagem... (sorriso maldoso)

**Kaioraa:** Ah, claro k eu tinha de dedicar essa fic a voçê, veio desse lado do Atlântico a força, eu tinha de dizer né? Adorei o seu review, acha mesmo k ficou elegante?? (peito inchando de orgulho) É claro que vou continuar escrevendo, por mais k eu goste de reviews, que são uma das ferramentas mais importantes para nós escritores, um apenas é necessário para continuar escrevendo... (Pessoal isso não é desculpa para não comentar hein??) Tou esperando agora voçê postar novos capítulos também...

Bem, pelas minhas contas, mais dois ou três capítulos e termino esta fic!

Espero que estejam gostando!!!

E podiam-me fazer um favorzinho? (fazendo um ar doce)

Cliquem nesse belissimo botãozinho púrpura e digam o que pensam!!!

Esperando por palavras vossas

**CleoKat**


	3. Quem és tu?

**Disclaimer:** Rurouni Kenshin e suas personagens não me pertencem. Direitos de autor são pertencentes a Nabuhiro Watsuki. (É Tortura escrever isto, Tortura digo eu!!!)

**Resumo: **Esta fic é em Universo Alternativo e conta a história de Kenshin e Kaoru que ficam presos numa cabana na praia durante um temporal. E aqui juntos sem mais ninguém para atrapalhar (pelo menos fisicamente) eles descobrem sentimentos bem (cof cof!) diferentes dos normalmente sentidos em relação ao outro.

**

* * *

Kenshin POV **

Tinha o lençol na mão, num dos cantos da cabana, preparando para me trocar. Tinha o coração completamente dilacerado, o meu cabelo tapava-me os olhos que eu sabia que lutavam para não dar passagem às lágrimas que teimavam em subir.

- "Vou-me embora. Vou sair, uma corrida até ao carro não será pior que ter de ficar aqui, com este cheiro que me invade e me faz sentir vontade de a tomar nos meus braços, pensando naqueles lábios, naquele corpo… É isso, vou-me embora."

Logo de seguida ouvi uma voz ecoando na minha mente.

- _"Embora? Ah!_ – Riu a voz, um riso de escárnio, profundo. - _Não, tu não vais embora…_"

**Kaoru POV**

Continuava em pé, o coração ainda batendo acelerado devido à expectativa quando o senti à minha frente. Apesar de saber que ele tinha ido para um dos cantos da cabana, provavelmente para se trocar, não conseguia ouvir o som de roupa nem nada. Apenas tinha uma dolorosa percepção da sua presença, e conseguia ouvir a sua respiração. Lembrei-me de sentir aquela mesma respiração acariciando o meu ouvido e arrepiei-me involuntariamente.

- " Mas porque é que ele não faz nada? A luz apagou-se e ele continua ali, sem se trocar, sem acender de novo a luz… O que é que eu faço? O que é que eu digo?" – Pensei.

Como é que no espaço de menos de uma hora as coisas podiam ter mudado tanto?

Eu sempre o amara, apesar de sempre o ter escondido, com medo que ele gozasse comigo, ou pior, com medo que eleme rejeitasse. Maseu amo-o, como eu o amo!!!

Tinha sido um amor construído, fraternal a príncipio, afinal eleé mais velho que eu dez anos! Era o meu irmão mais velho, queme protegia dos outros rapazes da rua, queme beijava quandome magoava. Ecomo eram meigos os seus belos olhos púrpura quando depois ele olhava dentro dosmeus e dizia docemente: "Pronto, já passou…"

Mas a partir de uma certa idade, aquela fascinação que tinha por ele tornou-se em algo muito mais profundo e forte.

Como tinha sido estranho, a primeira vez que ele entrara nosmeus sonhos com contornos mais provocantes.

Lembro-me desse sonho como se o tivesse tido ontem…

* * *

Estava sentada na cadeira em frente à pequena secretária encostada à janela do meu quarto, quando ouvi a porta a abrir-se. 

- Mãe, já te disse que não quero comer nada, não tenho fome. – disse sem me virar. Ouvi a porta fechar-se, mas a sensação de que alguém me observava fez-me olhar para trás, e mergulhei na imensidão de uns doces olhos púrpura.

- Kenshin? Que fazes aqui? – perguntei alegremente. Em todo aquele tempo, ele nunca tinha entrado no meu quarto, por isso estranhei.

- Vim ver-te. Tive saudades tuas e vim ver-te.

Arrepiei-me por completo, a voz dele apesar de parecer normal, tinha um toque de sensualidade que eu nunca tinha ouvido.

Engoli em seco e ouvi a minha voz perguntar:

- Saudades minhas?...

Ele aproximou-se de mim e eu levantei-me da cadeira. Ele parou mesmo à minha frente, os seus olhos nunca desviando dos meus.

A sua mão direita aproximou-se da minha face e sem me tocar ele passou com ela pela minha face esquerda depois pelos meus lábios até á face direita. E depois com as costas da mão tocou a minha face e chegando de novo aos lábios tocou-os com as pontas dos seus dedos.

A minha respiração acelerou-se brutalmente. A minha mente perdera a capacidade de racicionar.

Ele aproximou a sua boca dos seus dedos, que ainda estavam contra os meus lábios. Consegui sentir a respiração dele, o calor da sua boca. A única coisa que me impedia de sentir os seus lábios contra os meus eram os dedos dele.

Ele tirou os dedos e com a mão agora livre agarrou-me, os dedos acariciando a minha nuca, fazendo nos meus lábios nascer um sorriso e os meus olhos fechar de prazer.

E nesse momento senti o toque, ele pousou os lábios nos meus, doce e quente a príncipio, mas depois mais forte, mais exigente… Ele pegou-me pela cintura e pôs-me em cima da secretária, nunca amenizando o beijo. Subitamente ele quebrou-o, olhou para mim e notei que nos seus olhos havia algo mais. Não era só o desejo, os seus olhos normalmente de um púrpura profundo tinham agora, juntamente com o tom normal, uns raios de âmbar. Nesse momento ele puxou-me contra ele e consegui sentir o grau de excitação dele.

- Eu quero-te Kaoru.

Ouvi a sua voz rouca que me fez aquecer ainda mais, coisa que eu julgava não ser possível. E logo depois de dizer isso, a sua cabeça mergulhou no meu decote, fazendo-me arquear o meu corpo para sentir melhor os lábios que deixavam um trilho de fogo por onde passavam…

**

* * *

Kenshin POV **

Olhei para Kaoru que estava ainda de pé, os braços enrolados a si mesma. Ela realmente não se iria mover enquanto eu não dissesse nada.

- " Não vou embora não." – pensei eu, como se estivesse a ralhar comigo mesmo. A voz que eu tinha ouvido anteriormente tinha desaparecido, mas mesmo que ela voltasse, ignorá-la-ia.

- "Não a posso deixar sozinha aqui."

- "_Se é esse o motivo no qual queres acreditar tudo bem_."

- "Não a posso deixar aqui apenas porque me sinto magoado, sempre cuidei dela e sempre cuidarei."

- "_Não a vais deixar porque, por mais que não queiras, não és capaz. Não és capaz porque eu não te deixarei fazê-lo."_

- "Fá-lo-ei! Quando o temporal terminar e eu souber que ela está em segurança e feliz, junto de Enishi, eu partirei."

- "_Feliz? Junto de Enishi? Ah! Nunca!"_

- "Ela ama-o!"

- "_Ela tremeu de desejo, os olhos dela diziam tudo, toda ela cheira a excitação! Ela não pode amá-lo. E tu és parvo se acreditares nisso!"_

_-_ "Ela chamou por ele! Na minha cara! Ela ama-o!"

- "_Tu és mesmo fraco! Se não tens coragem, eu arranjarei coragem. Tu podes passar bem sem ela, mas eu quero-a! Tantos anos passados a sonhar em acariciar aquela pele, aquela maravilhosa pele de marfim, perfeita e perfumada… Como podes deixar aquele homem tocá-la?"_

* * *

Kenshin apertou o lençol na mão, os nós dos dedos brancos da força que ele empregava no gesto.

* * *

- "_Pensa nisso. Queres que ele tome os lábios que tu queres tão desesperadamente provar? Que ele acaricie a face dela, que ele beije o seu colo, que se delicie com o sabor da pele dela? Que a toque por inteiro? Que seja ele a senti-la contra o seu corpo? Que seja ele a ouvir os seus gemidos de prazer?_

* * *

Os olhos de Kenshin cairam sobre Kaoru. A sua doce Kaoru. A única mulher com que ele se via fazendo uma vida a dois. A mulher que ele amava.

* * *

-_ "A mulher que desejas Kenshin Himura."_

_-_ "A mulher que não me ama, a mulher que chama por outro! Não posso fazer nada contra a vontade dela. Não o vou fazer!"

Ouvi a voz rir de novo.

- "_Só se eu não puder fazer nada! Não te vou deixar estragar tudo. Não vou deixar que deixes a felicidade escapar por entre os teus dedos!"_

_- _"Quem és tu? E o que queres dizer com isso?"

**Kaoru POV**

- Kaoru!

Despertei do meu sonho e olhei para trás, ainda corada por essa mesma recordação.

Kenshin estava lá, os olhos púrpura e doces olhando para mim, um meio sorriso nos lábios.

- Sim?... – Perguntei, estranhando-o. A voz dele parecia-me normal, mas havia ali qualquer coisa mais, algo que eu que eu não conseguia apontar o dedo, mas estava lá.

- Podias acender a lamparina por mim? Tenho de me trocar, acho que estou a ficar febril… Tenho aqui um isqueiro, fazes-me esse favor?

Aproximei-me dele, ainda meio desconfiada. Ele estava a lidar com a coisa demasiado bem! Não era que o meu ego estivesse ferido nem nada, mas depois de termos estado tão perto de… bem… Ele estava tão incrivelmente… normal! Mas ao mesmo tempo tão estranho!...

**(?) POV**

Ela aproximou-se, o lençol flutuandoà volta das suas pernas bem torneadas, e o seu andar parecia-me carregado de sensualidade. Ela estava absolutamente deliciosa.

Estava corada, os olhos brilhantes. O desejo ainda lá estava o que me fez sorrir mentalmente. Mas outra coisa espelhava nos belos olhos cor de safira. Desconfiança. Ela era inteligente, eu sabia. Tenho de me controlar mais. Tenho de tirar aquela desconfiança dos olhos dela. Sorri um pouco mais, pondo um ar meio embaraçado.

Dei-lhe o isqueiro, fazendo tudo por tudo para não a agarrar ali e agora e fazê-la minha. Toda ela cheirava a excitação, e esse cheiro juntamente com o odor de jasmim que eu tanto gostava estava a ter um impacto demasiado grande sobre mim.

Aquele corpo era um imán para mim.

-"Mas agora não. Ainda não." – pensei.

**Kaoru POV**

Estava embaraçado, consegui ver na sua expressão. Suspirei mentalmente de alívio. Tirei o isqueiro da mão dele e aproximei-me do sítio onde estava a lamparina. Acendi-a e quando me virei para trás ele já se tinha trocado. E como aquela imagem me prendeu a respiração.

Ele tinha enrolado o lençol à volta dos quadris, e o seu peito bem definido brilhava à luz da lamparina recém acesa. O cabelo ruivo caia pelas costas, solto, e os seus olhos mesmo estando escondidos por ele pareciam queimar a minha pele. Engoli em seco, sabendo que tinha os lábios entreabertos, sabendo que ele conseguia ver a admiração no meu olhar. Ele aproximou-se de mim, o lençol colando às pernas musculadas enquanto ele andava. Não me consegui mover, estava fascinada, e de novo aquela sensação de perdição me engoliu a mente e me tirou a capacidade de raciocínio.

Ele baixou-se à minha frente, a cabeça baixa.

- Kenshin… - ouvi-me dizer.

E nesse momento ele olhou-me nos olhos. E em vez dos olhos púrpura que eu tão bem conhecia, deparei-me com o intenso olhar de uns olhos âmbar…

* * *

Hihihih!!! Sítio mau para parar, mas sinceramente achei que estava a aquecer depressa demais e preciso de respirar um bocado! LOL!!! 

Nem preciso perguntar se sabem quem é o novo personagem… hehe!!!

E agora…

VIVA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (dançando, rindo e distribuíndo abraços!!!)

Estou MUITO FELIZ!!!!

11!!!! 11!!!!!! 11 reviews acumulados!!!

(olhando carinhosamente para o monitor com um sorriso de orelha a orelha e uma lágrima ao canto do olho.)

Vocês são o máximo, ARIGATO!!!!!

(Mais sorrisos)

Postei este capítulo agora, era para ser mais tarde, mas decidi que vocês mereciam uma prenda de Natal, apesar de um pouco atrasada...(cof cof)! E aqui está!!!

**Resposta ao reviewers (Estou tão FELIZ!!!)**

**Kaioraa –** Mais do que nunca agradeço muito teres me dado força para começar!!! (Abraço apertado)

**Kia-dono –** Hei! Senti falta do seu review!!!

**Madam Spooky –** Ui!!! Vai aquecer para caramba esse fic!

**Ayumi-tenshi –** Ainda bem que gostou. E quantos mais reviews eu tiver, mais depressa eu posto um novo, por isso não deixe de ler e de comentar!!! Acerca do português, tem razão, meio rústico, mas como eu sou deste lado do atlântico para mim é normal, a gente fala assim mesmo!!!

**Kenjutsu Komachi –** É você tem razão, e eu ADORO este clima quente!! E como não queria que você morresse de curiosidade aqui está o terceiro, não, posso fazer os meus fãs esperar né? :)

**Lili-chan –** Obrigado por ter gostado da maneira como escrevo. Espero que este capítulo deixe você com vontade de ler o próximo também!!!

**Hitomi Higurashi –** Oh, eu sei, me custou bastante o sofrimento de Kenshin, mas tinha de despertar a fera que há nele! E que melhor maneira do que ele pensar que podia perder o amor de sua vida?

**Mila.Potter.Lavigne –** Você achou mesmo que tá meio vaga? Bem, quais são as suas dúvidas? Terei o maior prazer em explicar o que quiser! É a minha primeira fic, críticas construtivas são enormemente bem vindas!!!

Ai está!!! Como disse, quantos mais reviews eu receber, mais depressa posto, por isso gente, toca a contar aos amigos e a carregar no botãozinho púrpura, é ele k me dá felicidade pelas vossas mãos!!!

Vocês me deram o maior presente de Natal que eu podia receber! São o máximo (Sei k me estou repetindo, mas estou mesmo contente!!!)

Espero que tenham gostado.

Beijos ENORMES deste lado do Atlântico

Esperando por palavras vossas

**CleoKat**


	4. O princípio dos jogos

**Disclaimer:** Rurouni Kenshin e suas personagens não me pertencem. Direitos de autor são pertencentes a Nabuhiro Watsuki. (Toda a gente já sabe!!! Porque obrigarem-nos a admitir?)

**Resumo: **Esta fic é em Universo Alternativo e conta a história de Kenshin e Kaoru que ficam presos numa cabana na praia durante um temporal. E aqui juntos sem mais ninguém para atrapalhar (pelo menos fisicamente) eles descobrem sentimentos bem (cof cof!) diferentes dos normalmente sentidos em relação ao outro.

**Kaoru POV**

- Kenshin?... – Disse o nome dele de novo, curiosa e assustada ao mesmo tempo. Ele baixou a cabeça imediatamente depois e levantou-se.

**(?) POV**

-"Não, não sou o Kenshin... Pelo menos não propriamente... – pensei, olhando-a.

Ela estava ainda no chão, olhando em frente como se eu ainda lá estivesse. – "Será que conseguirás desejar-me como o desejas a ele? Não Kenshin, e sim Battousai?"

Tinha visto nos seus olhos um ar assustado que me fez recuar. Não, eu não queria que as coisas fossem assim, aquele medo no seu olhar descontentava-me, queria ver apenas a paixão e nada mais. Eu conseguiria faze-la desejar-me.

Estendi a minha mão na direcção dela.

- Levanta-te Kaoru, o chão está frio e ainda te constipas mais.

**Kaoru POV**

Olhei para a mão dele com apreensão. Mas o que raio se tinha passado?

-"A cor dos olhos dele... Meu Deus, a cor dos olhos dele era a cor dos olhos do meu sonho!!!"

- Kaoru? – Ouvi a voz dele chamar por mim e forcei-me a olhar de novo para ele.

Olhos púrpura e aquele sorriso dele. Nem uma réstia de âmbar...

- "Devo estar a ficar doida, e a imaginar coisas... Se calhar foi de ter recordado o sonho... Ou então da lamparina... Sim, é isso!" – pensei, tentando sacudir aquele sentimento estranho, que por mais que eu não quisesse, parecia persistir.

Inconscientemente levantei-me sem lhe agarrar a mão.

**Battousai POV**

Praguejei mentalmente ao ver que ela estava agora ainda mais desconfiada, e, por mais que eu não o quisesse admitir, o facto de ela não ter aceite a minha mão para se levantar fizera uma amolgadela maior no meu coração que no meu ego...

De facto, todo o meu corpo estava estranhamente cansado... Seria da tensão da luta com Kenshin pelo domínio do seu corpo?

Sempre me mantivera na escuridão da sua mente e não saia por não haver necessidade disso.

Mas agora tive de o fazer, não podia deixá-lo estragar tudo!!! Não podia deixá-lo arruinar a chance que tinha de ser feliz, e eu juntamente com ele.

Sabia que Kaoru não amava Enishi, era impossível uma mulher dar o coração e o corpo separadamente. E se o corpo dela reagia tão violentamente ao meu, onde é que realmente jazia o amor dela?

- "Meu, é meu, toda ela é minha. Não será de outra maneira, porque eu não quero que seja."

**Kaoru POV**

Aproximei-me e sentei-me na cama.

Enrolei o lençol mais firmemente ao meu corpo e olhei para Kenshin que ainda se mantinha em pé, ao pé da lamparina. Estava de costas para mim e perdi-me na apreciação do corpo dele...

Respirei fundo.

Como seria tocar nas costas musculosas dele? Como seria provar os seus lábios? Seriam eles tão quentes como eu imaginara nos meus sonhos? Seriam as suas mãos tão habilidosas?...

Senti o meu rosto queimar de novo na recordação do sonho...

- "Pára com isso!!! Kaoru Kamiya!!! Credo… Pára de pensar nessas coisas!!!" – Ralhei comigo mesma, respirando fundo. – "Tenho de manter o controle e traçar o meu plano."

Fechei os olhos, para me concentrar nos meus pensamentos e não no delicioso prazer de olhar para certas partes da anatomia do Kenshin.

- "Sejamos práticas. Eu estou para me casar." – Senti uma enorme mágoa no meu coração. – "Não está certo eu fazer isto a Enishi. Tenho de passar esta noite, e falar com ele, explicar-lhe que não posso aceitar o amor dele."

Suspirei.

-" Manter os meus hormónios sobre controlo. Meditar... Agora é que eu me arrependo de não me ter inscrito nas aulas de Yoga com a Misao..."

**Battousai POV**

Ela tinha-se sentado na cama, ouvi-a ranger sobre o seu peso. Respirei fundo, olhando para a lamparina, perdendo-me em pensamentos, observando a chama.

Tal e qual como eu sentia, a chama ardia. Tal como ela precisava de óleo para arder, eu precisava de Kaoru.

E nada mais importava. Eu sabia que ela era teimosa, que ela não cederia tão fácil... Mesmo que o corpo a traísse, a sua mente tentaria prevalecer no último momento!

Sendo assim a única coisa que eu podia fazer era faze-la perder o controlo totalmente. A atracção entre nós dois era enorme! Se eu tinha de usar toda a minha mente para manter o controle...

Bem, uma coisa eu sabia. De rompante não podia ser, eu assustava-a. Mas os olhos violeta pareciam faze-la sentir-se mais à vontade...

Teria de usar o meu auto controlo para os manter assim, pelo menos até atingir o meu objectivo.

Recordei o momento de há pouco, quando os olhos desejosos dela me tinham tirado do sério e os meus olhos tinham tomado a sua cor âmbar. Os olhos, os belos olhos de safira tinham brilhado com desejo, medo e...

Franzi o cenho, tentando recordar-me mais nitidamente. Os meus olhos abriram-se ao seu máximo quando me apercebi do que mais brilhava no seu olhar. Reconhecimento!

Mas como, se ela nunca tinha me visto??

Ouvi-a respirar fundo e olhei para trás.

Sorri.

Será que ela sabia o quanto a fisionomia dela denunciava tudo o que ela sentia?

A bela face estava com um ar incrivelmente sedutor e eu próprio tive de fechar os punhos com força para não ceder à vontade de lhe tomar os lábios com selvajaria.

-" Não é preciso ser um génio para saber no que ela está a pensar." – Pensei eu, com um meio sorriso nos lábios.

Depois um ar de zangada, certamente admoestando-se.

Pensativa e depois uma névoa de tristeza envolveu todo o seu ser, o que despertou um sentimento de protecção da minha parte.

Parecia que a tristeza dela era a minha tristeza, o que por um lado me assustava. Ela era tudo. Como podia o Kenshin ter pensado em deixá-la partir?

Vi o peito dela subir e logo depois o corpo relaxar num suspiro.

O meu plano era simples, seduzi-la pouco a pouco... Mas como o fazer se cada movimento dela, por mais simples que fosse, parecia-me um convite para tomá-la nos meus braços?

- "Conseguirei. Quero vê-la derreter nos meus braços e pedir-me que a faça minha. Não será de outra maneira. Tenho de fazer com que ela precise de mim. Que o seu corpo doa na falta do meu toque, que os seus olhos procurem apenas os meus, que a sua mente e corpo se concentrem só em mim. Quero que ela sinta... Exactamente aquilo que eu sinto.

**Kaoru POV**

A percepção que alguém me observava fez-me olhar para Kenshin que agora estava com os olhos postos em mim.

Arrepiei-me por completo. Ele estava mesmo diferente... Havia qualquer coisa de mais... Nem sei definir... Sensual?

Engoli em seco.

**Battousai POV **

Bem, estava na hora de por o plano em marcha.

Ela olhava para mim de maneira apreensiva. Não estava assustada, o que já era uma melhoria, mas para me poder aproximar mais tinha de a fazer ficar à vontade.

Sorri para ela.

- "Que os jogos comecem!!!"

**Kaoru POV**

Ele sorriu para mim, aquele sorriso que eu já conhecia bem. Mas por um lado o meu coração parecia sentir algo estranho em relação a ele.

Estranho, mas não propriamente indesejável...

-"Pára de ser parva Kaoru, de certeza que é apenas impressão tua. O temporal, a falta evidente de roupa, o ambiente sensual que se instalou... Está tudo a mexer com a tua mente."

- Kaoru acho que precisamos de falar. – Disse ele, aproximando-se e sentando-se ao meu lado na cama.

- Falar? Falar de que? Que temos para falar? – Comecei eu, olhando para as minhas mãos, nervosa. A proximidade com o corpo dele estava a começar a afectar-me. De novo.

Ele tossiu levemente.

- Bem, do temporal. Estamos aqui à uma hora aproximadamente, mas ele está, parece-me, a ficar mais forte em vez de amainar. Como eu já tinha dito, este maldito temporal vai demorar a passar.

- Sim, mas isso já nós sabíamos... Mas achas que vai haver algum problema? Achas que podemos correr algum perigo? – Perguntei um pouco apreensiva.

- Penso que não, a construção em princípio deverá aguentar.

- Em princípio? – Disse eu encarando-o, quase entrando em pânico.

Aguenta. – Disse ele, a voz de novo macia e sussurrante.

Mexi-me um pouco, tentando afugentar o arrepio que me percorreu a espinha ao ouvir-lhe a voz.

- Então qual é o problema? Do que é que precisamos de falar?

Falei baixinho, olhando de novo para as minhas mãos.

Um momento de silêncio instalou-se sobre nós os dois. Sentia-o mesmo ali ao meu lado e toda eu parecia pulsar. A minha força de vontade desaparecia diante dos sentimentos que fervilhavam em mim. E diante dos meus olhos vi que a mão direita dele pousou sobre as minhas, apertando-as de leve.

- De nós.

Ok pessoal, capitulo quatro online, finalmente!!! Tchiii, tem estado difícil, tive de rescrever este capítulo não sem quantas vezes, por motivos (cof cof!) ahn... como dizer... enfim, digamos que estava muito gráfico (cof cof!) e bem mais avançado (cof cof cof!!)!!!! Ia quase mesmo fazendo a Kaoru arrancar o lençol do Kenshin!!! (ataque de tosse!)

Além do mais não consigo fazer preview do documento no site, por isso peço desde já desculpa pelos erros que possam encontrar…

Mas enfim, sei que demorei e prometo que o próximo capitulo vem logo logo.

E agora...

Resposta aos reviewers:

**Hitomi higurashi –** Aqui está o capítulo quatro, desculpe pela demora!!

**HiNa-GoL –** Continuando, tou continuando!!!)

**Kaioraa –** Kai, estou esperando a sua resposta hein?

**Ayumi-tenshi –** Ahhh, eu tinha de botar o Battousai na parada ne? Ainda bem que gostou!

**Gigi –** Bem, como já tinha dito, quase mesmo que fiz a Kaoru arrancar o lençol do Kenshin!!! Hehehe, mas paciência, paciência!!!

**Madam Spooky –** A sedução vem agora a caminho. Esse capítulo tá um pouco frio, eu sei, mas vai esquentar daqui para a frente!!!

**Sayuri-chan86 –** Adorei o teu review, tu sabes ne?

Bem pessoal, espero que continuem a comentar, fazendo esta pobre autora feliz na vida!!!

Já sabem como é, botãozinho púrpura, carregar, deixar review... Vá lá, não custa nada... Hehehe.

Podem falar se gostam, sem não gostam, se querem um pouco de AM por aqui também (lembrando, a Misao e o Aoshi estão na outra cabana na praia!!!) ou se fico simplesmente pelo ambiente BKK... Enfim, me digam a vossa opinião!!

Beijos Grandes!!!

Esperando por palavras vossas

**CleoKat**


	5. O Momento

**Disclaimer:** Rurouni Kenshin e suas personagens não me pertencem. Direitos de autor são pertencentes a Nabuhiro Watsuki. (Toda a gente já sabe!!! Porque obrigarem-nos a admitir?)

**Resumo: **Esta fic é em Universo Alternativo e conta a história de Kenshin e Kaoru que ficam presos numa cabana na praia durante um temporal. E aqui juntos sem mais ninguém para atrapalhar (pelo menos fisicamente) eles descobrem sentimentos bem (cof cof!) diferentes dos normalmente sentidos em relação ao outro.

**Battousai POV **

Ela olhou para mim com uma luz no olhar que me hipnotizou completamente. Os lábios entreabertos dela chamavam-me mais perto, convidando-me a provar a sua doçura, a sentir a sua maciez…

Seria a altura certa para lhos tomar, para partilhar com ela o calor que se espalhava no meu corpo.

Mas não, ainda não.

- Tens as mãos frias Kaoru. – Disse-lhe gentilmente. Ela corou intensamente, desviou os olhos dos meus e levantou-se, quebrando o contacto.

- O que se passa? – Perguntei-lhe ao vê-la levantar-se. Sabia que o toque da minha mão a tinha assustado de novo. Bem, não propriamente o toque e sim a sensação que este provocara.

- Kenshin, agora sou eu que digo, precisamos de falar, de nós… Bem, de mim!

-"Juro que se ela me falar no Enishi eu mato-o!"

O pensamento apareceu como um relâmpago na minha mente e eu sabia-me capaz de o fazer tornar-se realidade. Ela era minha!!! E ninguém a ia tirar de mim.

**Kaoru POV**

Senti-me nervosa, nem sabia por onde começar! Poderia eu confessar-lhe o meu amor? Pedir-lhe para esperar?

-"Sim, é o melhor a fazer! Ele espera, de certeza!" – Pensei alegremente.

De certeza que Kenshin o faria, ele era um homem gentil, perceberia que tinha de resolver as coisas com Enishi primeiro!

-"Mas… E se ele não me ama? E se apenas se sente atraído por mim?... Caramba, o que é que eu faço???"

Olhei para ele e fiquei surpreendida ao ver que a sua face se tornara completamente desprovida que qualquer sentimento. Apenas os seus olhos brilhavam com algo que me pareceu uma fúria contida.

Assustei-me. Realmente havia algo de errado com Kenshin. Nunca tinha o visto assim. Nunca!

**Battousai POV**

Só dei conta de que ela olhava para mim tarde demais. Estava realmente assustada. Praguejei mentalmente, baixei a cabeça e fechei os olhos, tentando recompor-me. Esperava pelo menos ter mantido os meus olhos violeta.

Olhei de novo para ela.

- Kenshin, o que se passa contigo? Tu… tu estás diferente!

- Do que é que queres falar? – Cortei a pergunta dela com a minha.

Ela franziu o cenho, preocupada.

- Está tudo bem comigo Kaoru. – Assegurei-lhe. – Mas também tens de admitir que se passa algo de diferente aqui. Talvez por isso me sintas diferente também. – Rematei, presenteando-a com um sorriso pleno de segundas intenções.

Ela corou.

- Bem, tens razão…

Ela estava embaraçada, torcia as mãos de nervosismo. Mas eu agora realmente queria que ela me dissesse o que é que se passava na sua cabeça.

**Kaoru POV**

Ainda olhando para ele, e com as faces quentes devido ao sorriso dele, decidi dizer tudo de uma vez.

Iria falar-lhe de Enishi, que eu tinha Enishi. Que precisava de tempo.

- Bem Kenshin, como tu já o disseste, algo de estranho se passa aqui, entre nós… Quer dizer… Bem…

Enquanto eu falava ele mexeu-se na cama, recostando-se na cabeceira da mesma. Cruzou as pernas ao nível dos tornozelos, e os braços por cima do peito fazendo os maravilhosos bíceps mostrarem-se na sua plenitude. E aquele peito… Tentação!!!

Ele fez um movimento com a mão, encorajando-me a continuar. No rosto, o sorriso malandro parecia ter criado raízes.

**Battousai POV**

Mesmo que eu quisesse ter mantido a minha fachada de rapazinho bem comportado era completamente impossível. O meu sorriso vinha naturalmente, e eu sabia que por ele ela conseguia perceber perfeitamente o que é que eu estava a pensar. Os olhos dela devoravam o meu corpo e por isso decidi usá-lo para a provocar.

Cruzei os braços atrás da nuca e puxei a minha perna direita para cima, dobrando o joelho.

**Kaoru POV**

- "Cristo Santíssimo me ajude e mais os anjinhos todos!!!"

Ele tinha puxado a perna para cima, e de repente o lençol descaiu-lhe, pondo uma certa parte da sua anatomia perigosamente visível à minha vista.

Sabia que tinha os meus olhos pregados naquela zona, apesar de não conseguir ver praticamente nada. A luz da lamparina batia na perna dele que sombreava aquela parte. E que perna!!!

Quando finalmente percebi que estava a olhar demasiado subi os meus olhos até ao peito musculado e ao chegar à sua face o sorriso dele passou de malandro a completamente maquiavélico!

Senti-me corar toda, nunca tinha estado tão embaraçada na minha vida!

**Battousai POV**

Quase que explodi a rir ao ver o olhar dela. O choque que se tinha espelhado na face dela pelo menos dizia-me uma coisa. Ela era mesmo minha e só minha. Uma mulher não tem uma reacção deste tipo perante algo que já conhece.

Tinha finalmente encontrado a estratégia perfeita. Surpreender e atacar. Isto ia ser terrivelmente divertido!

- Estavas a dizer… – encorajei-a a continuar, olhando bem fundo nos seus olhos azuis.

**Kaoru POV**

Ele mantinha a posição, os olhos dele bem dentro dos meus.

- Estavas a dizer…

Ouvi a voz dele, aquele tom de voz fez-me arrepiar. O tom de voz? O tom de voz, o olhar penetrante e a visão daquele corpo maravilhosamente iluminado pela luz da lamparina! Esculpido.

- "Quando o fizeram mandaram fora o molde!..."

- Estava a dizer que… – A minha boca parecia estar cheia de bolas de algodão, não conseguia articular mais uma palavra que fosse. A minha mente estava focada única e exclusivamente naquele corpo maravilhoso à distância de um toque…

- Estavas a dizer que se passava algo de estranho. – Disse ele.

Fechei os olhos numa tentativa frustrada de tirar a imagem dele da minha cabeça.

- Sim, estranho e sexy…

Abri os olhos corando mais do que o humanamente possível ao aperceber-me do que tinha dito. Na face dele o sorriso ainda estava lá, mas a boca dele estava ligeiramente aberta de espanto, espanto esse que se reflectia nos olhos violeta.

Virei-me de repente de costas para ele, levando as mãos à boca.

- "Eu não acredito que disse isto, eu não acredito que disse isto…"

**Battousai POV**

Bem, se eu pensava que não era possível corar no corpo todo, Kaoru tinha-me agora mostrado que não era impossível.

A sua reacção tinha-me surpreendido e extasiado ao mesmo tempo. Era o momento.

- Sabes Kaoru, eu sei qual é o problema. O problema é o Enishi não é?

O pronunciar daquele nome fez a minha boca ficar azeda. E por mais que eu tentasse, não consegui fazer com que a minha voz não saísse com uma pequena dose de angústia e raiva misturada.

Vi a cabeça dela acenar em concordância.

Levantei-me da cama que rangeu, denunciando-me.

- Ponto um assente então. Agora, outra pergunta.

**Kaoru POV**

Acenei ao ouvir a pergunta dele. Simplesmente não conseguia falar. E o tom de voz dele magoado e zangado fez-me pensar que estes sentimentos eram dirigidos a mim.

Ouvi a cama ranger e percebi que ele se levantara e se aproximava de mim.

Nem eu conseguia entender porque, mas não me conseguia virar para encará-lo. Abracei-me a mim mesma.

- Ponto um assente então. Agora outra pergunta.

Esperei um pouco até ouvir a sua voz de novo.

- Ele é o problema. Mas qual é a razão de ele ser o problema? Tu ama-lo?

Apesar do seu tom frio, sorri diante da ridicularidade da pergunta.

- "Claro que não" – pensei. Como podia amá-lo? Será que ele ainda não tinha percebido que era a ele, Kenshin, que eu amava?

Abanei a cabeça, respondendo negativamente à pergunta dele.

**Battousai POV**

Deixei sair o ar dos meus pulmões, do qual eu nem me tinha dado conta que tinha prendido, ao ver a resposta dela.

-"Então porque é que raio ela resiste?" – pensei.

Um trovão fez-se ressoar pela praia. Vi-a tremer, sabia que ela tinha medo. Tinha-o dito há pouco. A vontade de a apertar nos meus braços era enorme, mas estaquei. De repente o motivo da resistência dela tornou-se claro.

- "Traição. Na ideia dela, ela está a trair o Enishi!"

Como é que raio eu podia ter sido tão burro? Como?

Mas mesmo assim não a podia deixar escapar. Ela era minha! E eu precisava dela.

Se esse era o problema, simplesmente tinha de o apagar da mente dela.

Aproximei-me dela até os nossos corpos estarem a meros centímetros de distância.

**Kaoru POV**

Senti-o bem perto de mim, o calor do seu corpo, o seu cheiro, a respiração dele nos meus cabelos.

E apesar de não nos estarmos a tocar, uma corrente eléctrica parecia fluir entre nós. O corpo dele parecia um íman que me atraía.

Ia para me virar quando senti os seus braços rodearem os meus ombros, as suas mãos sobre as minhas.

Ele encaixou o seu queixo perto do meu pescoço, a respiração dele contra a minha orelha.

- Sentes isto também?

Ao lábios dele roçavam a minha orelha, fazendo-me arrepiar de prazer.

- Sentes este calor, sentes como ele te percorre o corpo, te faz as pernas bambas?

A voz dele, sussurrante, era enlouquecedora.

Ele encostou-se então totalmente e consegui sentir toda a extensão do seu corpo contra o meu.

- Consegues sentir-me Kaoru?

Nada mais importava a não ser isto. Tudo o resto era apenas uma imagem distante, o mundo era apenas isto. Estava perdida.

(CleoKat abanando a mão à frente da cara)

Cristo, é só de mim ou está quente como o diabo aqui???

(Sorrindo malevolamente)

Sei que não é das melhores alturas para parar, mas se continuar acabo o fic aqui!!! Lol! Por isso dividi as coisas, hehehe, além do mais tenho de pensar bem como vou descrever a cena… Sabem como é, o Fanfiction não permite cenas demasiados picantes… heheheh!

Enfim, mais um, no máximo dois capítulos e termino! Espero que tenham gostado deste!!! Escrevi num instante, estava inspirada!!! (Ai L'Amour!!!)

Postei este praticamente ao mesmo tempo do quatro, por isso ainda não tenho reviews. Tinha pensado em esperar um pouco até postar, mas enfim… Não consegui resistir! Lol!

Podem comentar os dois capítulos juntos, ou um de cada vez, deixo isso ao vosso critério. Mas por favor, não deixem de comentar!

Esperando por palavras vossas

CleoKat

P.S. – As desculpas do outro capítulo repetem-se neste, como não consigo fazer preview podem sair alguns erros… Até breve!!!


	6. O Amor prevalece!

**Disclaimer:** Rurouni Kenshin e suas personagens não me pertencem. Direitos de autor são pertencentes a Nabuhiro Watsuki. (Toda a gente já sabe!!! Porque obrigarem-nos a admitir?)

**Resumo: **Esta fic é em Universo Alternativo e conta a história de Kenshin e Kaoru que ficam presos numa cabana na praia durante um temporal. E aqui juntos sem mais ninguém para atrapalhar (pelo menos fisicamente) eles descobrem sentimentos bem (cof cof!) diferentes dos normalmente sentidos em relação ao outro.

**Kenshin POV**

Apesar de poder ver tudo o que se passava, não conseguia sentir o corpo de Kaoru contra o meu, sentia-me como uma marioneta.

Battousai tinha tomado o controlo, o que me assustava profundamente. Ele não pensava em mais nada a não ser tê-la nos seus braços, eu sabia que os ciúmes dele de Enishi eram enormes, e que ele não pararia enquanto não deixasse a sua marca em Kaoru.

Mas eu não queria que as coisas fossem assim! Apesar de eu desejar tanto como ele possuir Kaoru, eu sabia que isso a destruiria. Quando a mente dela tomasse controlo de novo sobre o seu corpo, a culpa iria roê-la.

Porque o Battousai tinha razão. Ela sentir-se-ia mal, sabendo que tinha traído Enishi, apesar de me amar…

Ela ama-me!

A mim! Como é que eu não tinha percebido isso? Fui tão estúpido! Dentro da ideia que eu não podia amá-la, pela idade, por pensar que não era digno dela, quase que a tinha deixado fugir entre os meus dedos! A minha Kaoru, a minha doce Kaoru amava-me, mas estava prestes a cair num erro que iria destruir lentamente.

Eu sabia o quanto ela era sensível, este tipo de coisa iria fazê-la sentir-se culpada e miserável para sempre.

Além do mais, EU queria sentir, EU queria comandar, EU é que tê-la. Eu queria comandar os meus dedos sobre a sua pele de marfim, eu queria senti-la por completo, mas queria que ela se sentisse livre para o fazer. Eu queria que o primeiro beijo fosse meu e não do Battousai.

Battousai queria o seu corpo. Eu queria tudo, completamente tudo!!!

Tenho de sair daqui!!!

**Battousai POV**

Conseguia sentir a perturbação de Kenshin. Estava fulo, desesperado por recuperar o controlo sobre o seu corpo. Mas eu sou mais forte. E não vou deixar que ele tire o prazer de mim.

- _"Larga-a Battousai! Ela é minha! Assim não é a maneira! Não vês que assim é errado? Ela culpar-se-á para sempre, e acabarei por perdê-la, e agora que sei que ela me ama, não te posso deixar levar a tua avante!"_

Fiquei surpreendido ao ouvir a sua voz. Então ele era mais forte do que eu pensava…

- "Subestimei-te Kenshin. Pensei que ficarias preso, ai nesse cantinho e que não fizesses nada."

- _"Pára com isso e ouve-me. Tu sabes que isto a vai destruir. Pára!"_

- "E o que é que isso interessa? Ela é minha, e no momento em que quiseste desistir perdeste todo o direito sobre ela."

- "_Ela ama-me a MIM Battousai! Tu próprio o admitiste, os olhos âmbar assustam-na. Tu assusta-la! Ela quer-me a mim. Ela ama-me a mim! Não me podes tirar isso."_

- "Eu posso ter o seu corpo! Não sonhaste noites a fio com isso? Não era esse o pensamento que te atormentava sempre que a vias com aquele desgraçado de cabelos brancos?"

_- "Mas não assim. Não é justo!!!"_

De repente uma luz fez-se na minha mente…

- "Hahahaha! Tu não a consegues sentir!"

Silêncio. Tinha acertado em cheio. Ai estava a razão de ele estar tão furioso. Ele podia ver, mas quem a sentia era eu!

- "Acertei não foi Kenshin? Bem, por esta eu não esperava! Queres que te diga como é? Queres que te descreva como o cabelo dela é sedoso, como me acaricia a face?

- _"Cala-te…"_ – Ouvi a voz dele baixinho, cheia de ódio.

- "Como o cheiro dela me invade as narinas, como mexe com os meus sentidos? Como o corpo dela é quente assim, contra o meu? Como é enlouquecedor? Ah Kenshin, é maravilhoso, o que querias deixar fugir entre os teus dedos é o nirvana.

- _"CALA-TE!!!"_

**Kaoru POV**

Ela tinha parado. Estava ainda contra mim, sentia o calor dele, sentia-o a ELE, pronto, desejoso por me ter. A sensação era completamente louca.

Mas de repente, tomei consciência do que estava prestes a acontecer.

- "Oh, Meu Deus, não quero que seja assim, não quero que seja assim. Por favor! Kenshin… Eu não posso fazê-lo… Eu não quero fazer isto, não assim…"

Ele continuava parado, mas ainda agarrando as minhas mãos. Será que tinha entendido? Eu queria-o, mas do que tudo no mundo, mas eu tinha de resolver as coisas. Enishi não merecia isto! Ele tinha sido sempre tão doce comigo, tão fiel! Eu não podia traí-lo. Independentemente das coisas, eu não me podia deixar levar pela lascívia e entregar-me ao prazer. Eu queria dar tudo, o meu corpo e a minha alma, e não o poderia fazer agora.

**Kenshin POV**

A raiva e o ódio que se estavam a apossar de mim era completa. Não podia deixar que Battousai fizesse aquilo que queria. Tinha de o fazer entender!

- "Diz-me uma coisa. O que é que achas que ela te responderá se lhe perguntares o que ela quer?"

Silêncio. Eu sabia que ele me conseguia ouvir.

- "O que é que achas que ela te dirá se lhe perguntares quem é que ela ama? Se lhe perguntares quem é que ela quer?"

Ele continuava silencioso, mas não se mexia. Decidi continuar, tinha de fazê-lo parar. Tinha de lutar contra ele. Por Kaoru, pelo meu amor. Não, pelo nosso Amor!

- "O que é que achas que ela te responderá se lhe perguntares se ela quer?"

- _"Isso não interessa…"_ – Respondeu-me ele. Conseguia sentir no entanto que apesar das suas palavras, isso interessava e muito. Tinha conseguido atingir-lhe o ego.

- "Então se não interessa, tu estás a fazer pior do que eu!

Eu pelo menos queria deixá-la ir porque pensava que ela não me amava, que a felicidade dela estava ao lado de outra pessoa! Isso é Amar Battousai.

Se tu queres apenas o corpo dela, o que estás prestes a fazer não é diferente de uma violação!"

Silêncio de novo. Estava a resultar! Ele amava-a também, eu sabia. E se ele a amava, compreenderia! Tinha de compreender!!!

- _"Não é violação."_

- "Ela apenas está presa a ti neste momento pelo prazer! Tal como ela está presa a Enishi por obrigação. Nada mais. Pergunta-lhe! Pergunta-lhe o que ela quer! Pergunta se ela quer realmente que isto aconteça. E se ela quiser, juro que não me intrometo mais."

Era a minha última cartada. Agora estava tudo nas mãos de Kaoru.

**Battousai POV**

Por mais que eu não o quisesse admitir, Kenshin tinha razão. O corpo dela era meu, mais nada. Ela iria realmente arrepender-se de tudo… Mas Deus, como eu a amava, como era delicioso tê-la assim contra mim, como era maravilhoso sentir o seu cheiro, o seu calor tão perto…

Mas de repente, ao ouvir as palavras de Kenshin, isso deixara de importar. Era uma violação, se ela não o quisesse, eu estaria apenas a possuir o seu corpo e perderia o resto, porque bem no fundo, ela iria culpar-me por tudo o que poderia acontecer.

Perderia o amor dela. Ele tinha razão… Eu assustava-a.

Mas não poderia ela amar-me a mim, Battousai? Kenshin tinha posto essa dúvida na minha mente. Eu tinha de descobrir. Por mais que eu já soubesse a resposta, tinha de a ouvir dos seus lábios.

Senti uma lágrima a cair nas minhas mãos. Ela estava a chorar!

Apertei-a mais perto, talvez pela última vez e depois larguei-a.

**Kaoru POV**

As lágrimas subiam-me aos olhos. Apesar de o meu corpo desejar mais do que tudo senti-lo mais profundamente, a minha alma chorava pela destruição dos meus ideais. Eu sabia que não seria capaz de lhe resistir, o meu corpo e o que estava a sentir suplantava a minha mente.

Senti uma lágrima escorrer-me pela face. Uma lágrima da minha alma.

E subitamente senti-o apertar-me mais forte contra ele e um gemido sufocado saiu dos seus lábios. Depois de um pouco, largou-me.

**Battousai POV**

Dei um passo atrás.

- Kaoru.

Ela não me respondeu, continuava virada de costas para mim.

Olhei para a minha mão, onde a lágrima caíra. Ainda lá estava. Levei a minha mão perto dos meus lábios, provando o sabor salgado, fechando os olhos. Era uma lágrima de angústia. E essa angústia instalou-se no meu coração.

- Kaoru. – Chamei-a de novo. Como ela não disse nada, pus a minha mão no seu ombro e virei-a de modo a que me pudesse encarar.

Os meus olhos âmbar recaíram sobre a sua bela face. Ela tinha os olhos fechados e um ar resignado. Como se ela tivesse simplesmente desistido.

- O que é que eu tinha estado prestes a fazer?... – Pensei eu, com o coração apertado.

Os belos olhos safira abriram-se e ela olhou bem fundo nos meus.

**Kaoru POV**

Os olhos dele. Os olhos dele estavam âmbar! Não tinha sido da recordação do sonho, não tinha sido iluminação da lamparina. Eram reais! Então não era o Kenshin que estava ali!

- Kaoru, o que vês? – Perguntou-me ele.

- Alguém que eu não conheço! Alguém que percebeu a razão de eu não poder me entregar, e que mesmo assim não desistiu!

- Kaoru, tu amas-me?

- Eu amo o Kenshin. Kenshin Himura. O homem que esteve sempre do meu lado. Que me protegia quando eu me metia em sarilhos, que me confortava quando eu me magoava.

Vi nos olhos dele uma angústia imensa. Ele baixou a cabeça, o cabelo cobrindo-lhe parcialmente a face.

Aproximei-me dele e coloquei a minha mão gentilmente no seu rosto. Um meio sorriso nasceu nos seus lábios, mas manteve o rosto baixo. Coloquei a minha mão por baixo do seu queixo e subi-lhe o rosto até os seus olhos estarem ao nível dos meus. Ele abriu-os. Âmbar.

- Mas se tu és uma parte dele, bem, acabo por te amar também. Mas eu quero o Kenshin. Ele está aí não é? Porque é que ele fugiu?

- Não sabia que o amavas. Ele queria ir embora. Não sabes como te ama. Como eu te amo.

Senti o meu coração aquecer. Caramba, como eu o entendia. Eu tinha feito praticamente o mesmo. Tínhamos perdido tanto tempo!

- Eu tenho de resolver as coisas. Não é por ser Enishi! Independentemente das coisas, eu tenho de o fazer. Porque só assim posso me dar completamente. Desejar-te completamente. Ter-te completamente. Eu amo-te Kenshin. Por favor espera por mim!

Ele sorriu de novo.

- Kaoru posso-te pedir uma coisa?

- Diz.

- Posso beijar-te? Pelo menos um beijo. Sentir a doçura dos teus lábios.

Não precisei de responder. A resposta estava escrita nos meus olhos.

Ele tocou a minha face com a palma da sua mão e fechando os olhos, aproximou os seus lábios dos meus.

Senti a pele macia deles sobre os meus lábios. Um beijo inocente, cheio de amor.

Depois afastou-se. Mantive os meus olhos fechados. Secretamente desejava que fosse Kenshin, e não os olhos âmbar. Suspirei e olhei para ele. Um sorriso nasceu nos meus lábios. Um sorriso vindo do meu coração.

Dois imensos, belos e maravilhosos olhos violeta olhavam-me com amor.

- Eu espero por ti Kaoru. Esperarei o tempo que for preciso para que venhas ter aos meus braços de tua livre vontade.

- Eu amo-te Kenshin.

Ele abraçou-me forte, pousando a sua testa contra a minha, olhos fechados e sorriso nos lábios.

- Eu também te amo Kaoru. E prometo que não te deixarei nunca.

(CleoKat desviando-se de tomates podres)

Ok ok, eu sei que esperavam algo mais picante neste capítulo, mas o review de Ayumi fez-me pensar duas vezes… Não é escapar das culpas, mas ela tinha razão! O Battousai não podia roubar a cena né? Kaoru ama Kenshin e é assim k deve ser!

E prometo que vai ainda haver a consumação de amor entre estes dois…. (hihihih!)

Além do mais não podia aquecer mais as coisas, porque tive pena de Enishi… O pobre não merecia levar um par de chifre né?

E agora…

**Resposta aos reviewers:**

**Lan Ayath – **Já contratei os seguranças, lol! Para me protegerem das ameaças de morte, ainda por cima por não ter feito a cena caliente que estava para sair!! Espero que não estejas desapontada…

**Tokio The Elf** – Hehehe, hei-de usar esse rating num futuro BEM próximo!!!

**Madam Spooky** – Espero que tenha gostado…

**Ayumi-tenshi** – Bem, aqui está a resposta á sua pergunta!

**Kenjutsu Komachi** – Hehehe, de certeza uma das lançadoras de tomates podres!!! LOL!!! Mas calma, o capítulo mais esperado está chegando!!! E desta vez sem baldes de água fria!!!

Tenho sido super rápida a postar, lol!, tenho estado muito inspirada! Por isso esperem os próximos capítulos muito brevemente!!!

Enfim, continuo a pedir, Comentem!!!! :) É isso que faz esta autora escrever tão rápido!!!

Esperando por palavras vossas

**CleoKat**


	7. Misao!

**Disclaimer:** Rurouni Kenshin e suas personagens não me pertencem. Direitos de autor são pertencentes a Nabuhiro Watsuki.

* * *

**Kenshin POV**

Já estava acordado há um bom bocado. O temporal lá fora já tinha amainado, conseguia ouvir apenas uma chuvinha batendo levemente no telhado da cabana. E o mar estava agora calmo também.

Suspirei e olhei de novo para os belos cabelos negros de Kaoru.

Depois de tudo, eu prometi-lhe que ia esperar por ela.

E esperaria, o tempo que fosse preciso. Só de pensar em tê-la assim para sempre...

Ela ainda estava a dormir, pacificamente. Estava com as suas costas contra mim, e eu mantinha os meus braços à sua volta.

Só eu sei como me custou adormecer com ela assim, nos meus braços...

E como custou manter-me quieto enquanto ela se aconchegava mais a mim, enterrando as suas costas contra o meu peito, encaixando-se perfeitamente...

Só uma fina camada de tecido entre os nossos corpos nus...

Decidimos dormir os dois na cama. Depois de termos resolvido tudo, Kaoru praticamente me arrastou para lá, dizendo que não fazia sentido eu dormir no chão.

Resultado:

Passei metade da noite em branco, imagens a passarem-me pela mente que teriam o poder de fazer corar paredes. Eu pelo menos sei que estava. A sorte foi, mesmo que Kaoru estivesse acordada, como estava de costas para mim não seria capaz de ver.

E não estou nem a falar de eu tentar manter-me... ahn... fresco! Sempre a fugir do contacto com o seu traseiro. E ela gemia levemente em protesto, aproximando-se mais e mais...

Cristo. Pensei que ia ficar maluco.

Ela mexeu-se de novo, agarrando a minha mão que estava sobre o lençol na zona da sua cintura e murmurou algo que me pareceu ser o meu nome.

Senti o meu coração aquecer e sorri.

Eu devia de a acordar. Quando a chuva parasse, de certeza que Misao viria à nossa procura assim que se apercebesse que o meu automóvel continuava estacionado lá fora. E eu tinha a certeza que não queria que isso acontecesse... Conhecendo como eu conhecia Misao... Ela encontrar-me a mim e a Kaoru, apenas com lençóis, numa cama, agarrados como estávamos...

Bem, seria um escândalo de proporções gigantescas.

**Kaoru POV**

- Kaoru...

Ouvi a voz de Kenshin chamando-me, e pensei que ainda estava sonhar. Mexi-me na cama, tentando ficar mais confortável quando senti uns braços que me rodeavam a cintura e um cheiro incrivelmente sedutor e masculino assaltou-me as narinas. Kenshin... Kenshin!

Um sorriso aflorou aos meus lábios ao lembrar-me de tudo o que se tinha passado na noite anterior. Então era verdade, ele estava aqui, eu estava aqui com ele! Aconcheguei-me mais a ele, e respirei fundo, apenas para o sentir fugir do meu aconchego.

- Hei! Bom dia... – disse ele, a voz meio sufocada.

- Bom dia! – respondi eu, aconchegando-me de novo.

Mais um gemido contra os meus cabelos e senti a sua respiração quente contra a minha nuca, o que me fez arrepiar e tentar aconchegar-me ainda mais. Tentar é a palavra chave nesta frase.

- Kaoru, por favor...

Virei-me e olhei para ele, que além do ar de sofrimento e evidente embaraço, tinha as faces coradas.

- O que foi Kenshin?

Ele que estava a olhar bem dentro dos meus olhos azuis baixou-os para o meu ombro.

- Eu vou cair na cama assim.... – disse ele baixinho.

Foi ai que eu reparei, ele devia estar quase a menos de um centímetro do fim da cama. Mas também, porque é que ele tinha de se afastar cada vez que eu tentava me aconchegar mais um pouco?

- Então aproxima-te!

E dizendo isto agarrei-lhe no quadril e puxei-o contra mim.

Logo de seguida senti-me corar por inteiro.

Ok, agora tinha entendido o facto de ele se ter afastado de mim praticamente a noite toda...

**Kenshin POV**

Senti todo o ar que tinha nos pulmões fugir quando a senti puxar-me contra ela, o seu traseiro contra os meus quadris.

Parecia que uma corrente eléctrica tinha sido descarregada no meu corpo, tendo como última destinatária aquela zona!

- Kaoru... – ouvi-me gemer baixinho, perdendo momentaneamente o controlo sobre mim mesmo. Apertei-me mais contra ela e de repente todos os sentimentos que eu tinha mantido bem fechados dentro de mim durante toda a noite pareciam correr livres, como fogo pelas minhas veias, incendiando o meu corpo por inteiro.

**Kaoru POV**

Ouvi o meu nome saindo dos lábios dele, a respiração na minha nuca que agora além de me fazer arrepiar, fazia-me aquecer. As mãos dele que se moveram para os ossos das minhas ancas apertaram-me contra ele, conseguia senti-lo e os dedos dele contra a pele do meu abdómen eram uma carícia inconsciente, mas não menos enlouquecedora por isso.

Senti pequenos beijos no meu ombro o que me fez suspirar o nome dele.

- Kaoru, Kenshin...

* * *

De repente os dois levantaram-se da cama. Olharam um para o outro e disseram em uníssono:

- Misao!!!!

* * *

**Misao POV**

- Kaoru, Kenshin!!!

Onde é que raio é que aqueles dois se tinham metido? Tinhamos-nos separado a noite anterior quando começara a chover, nem sei como. Eu e o Aoshi...

Olhei para ele e suspirei.

Tinha a certeza que devia de estar com aquela cara de parva quando se está perdidamente apaixonada, mas mesmo assim vi-o sorrir para mim docemente.

E sim! Ele sorriu mesmo! Não entro em pormenores, mas as coisas haviam-se modificado para caramba esta noite...

E por isso estava deserta para estar com Kaoru para lhe contar, para partilhar com a minha melhor amiga a felicidade que estava a sentir! Mas agora estava preocupada.

O automóvel de Kenshin, onde Kaoru tinha apanhado boleia, ainda estava no parque de estacionamento onde tínhamos deixado os automóveis ontem.

Se algo lhes acontecesse eu não me iria perdoar nunca! Afinal tinha sido minha a ideia de ir à praia...

Tinha ouvido falar que quando a pulseira do Nosso Senhor do Bonfim se partia, devíamos de a lançar ao mar para recebermos aquilo que tínhamos desejado...

- "Eu que nem acreditava nessas coisas, tenho mais é que acreditar agora!" – pensei com um risinho malandro.

Afinal, eu e o Aoshi... Senti as minhas faces quentes e sabia que estava corada.

- "Caramba Misao, não está na hora de pensares nessas coisas! Kaoru e Kenshin, tenho de saber onde eles estão!" – pensei, pondo as minhas mãos à frente da boca para fazer de megafone improvisado e começando de novo a gritar os nomes deles.

**Aoshi POV**

A ideia de por Misao a gritar como uma maluca tinha sido minha. Eu sabia o que passar uma noite numa cabana sozinho com a pessoa de quem gostamos podia fazer a níveis de coragem.

Nunca tivera coragem de dizer a Misao o que sentia por ela, afinal eu quase que a tinha criado! Só Deus sabe o quão difícil foi vê-la crescer, para se tornar na bela moça que era agora, sentir-me atraído por alguém que tinha criado como uma filha.

Posso não parecer um homem romântico, mas a atmosfera, a chuva e tudo o mais enebriara-me os sentidos e fizera-me constatar que apenas vivemos uma vez. Por isso tinha de perseguir cada momento de felicidade que a vida me oferecia.

Olhei para ela, que naquele momento olhava para mim, os belos olhos verdes brilhando de contentamento. A simples imagem dela fez-me sorrir. Eu amava-a. E ela a mim! E nada mais importava agora senão isso.

Tinha tido a ideia de a por a chamar por eles no momento em que saímos da cabana onde... bem... tínhamos passado a noite, e vira um pouco mais longe outra cabana.

Não era preciso ser um génio para saber que tinha sido para lá que eles tinham ido.

E sabendo perfeitamente o que eles sentiam um pelo outro, apesar de eles mesmos não o quererem assumir, havia uma grande probabilidade de algo ter acontecido, apesar de eu saber que Kaoru estava noiva de Enishi...

E por essa mesma razão, não seria bom para Misao ver algo que não devia...

Suspirei o que fez Misao olhar para mim de novo.

**Misao POV**

Ouvi Aoshi suspirar e olhei para ele com um ar intrigado.

- O que foi?

- Nada. – disse ele, sorrindo para mim de novo. Depois de tanto tempo sem nunca ter visto algo assim, devo dizer que ficava hipnotizada pelo seu sorriso.

- Será que eles estão naquela cabana? Se calhar foram para lá. Como o automóvel estava lá no parque... Eu sei que disseste que eles deveriam de ter voltado para o Hotel, mas se o automóvel está aqui ainda, então eles devem andar por perto! Será que estão doentes? E por isso não respondem? E a culpa é minha!

- Calma querida, eles devem de estar...

Vi-o olhar por cima de mim e parar a frase a meio. Por isso olhei na direcção na qual ele olhava.

- Kaoru, Kenshin! – gritei, correndo na direcção deles! Estavam bem! Graças a Deus, eles estavam bem!!!

**Kenshin POV**

Acho que nunca me tinha vestido tão depressa!

Depois de termos ouvido Misao chamando por nós, saltamos da cama, e começamos a procurar freneticamente as nossas roupas. Devo de admitir que demorei mais do que seria preciso... Mas ao sairmos de repente debaixo dos lençóis...

Bem, a preocupação era vestirmo-nos rápido... E não levar os lençóis atrás... Ainda me permiti vislumbrar as suas costas nuas durante uns segundos.

Fechei os olhos e olhara para o lado oposto, pensando em Saito. A melhor coisa para... ahn... "baixar" o meu nível de excitação devido à troca de carícias de há pouco e de ver Kaoru completamente desprovida de roupas...

Depois de vestidos saímos da cabana, mas não antes de eu tomar os lábios de Kaoru num pequeno beijo que selava a minha promessa de a deixar resolver as coisas e esperar por ela.

**Kaoru POV**

Fiquei aliviada ao ver Misao correndo na nossa direcção. Antes isso do que me ter apanhado... na cama... com o Kenshin...

Teria sido um desastre...

Apesar de a voz dela ter caído do céu, estava um pouco dividida. A vontade de me entregar a Kenshin era enorme, mas eu tinha mesmo de falar com Enishi... Ele devia de estar preocupado... Era suposto eu ter telefonado esta noite para lhe dizer que estava tudo bem.

- "Vai ser tão difícil falar com ele... Mas tem de ser feito. Não posso, nem quero fugir mais de Kenshin."

Olhei para ele que olhava sorrindo a figura de Misao que se aproximava de nós. Um pouco mais atrás, Aoshi andava calmamente até nós, com um ar estranho. Franzi o cenho, tentando descobrir a expressão na cara dele. Ele estava... a sorrir!!! A sorrir?!

- Kaoru!!!

Misao agarrou-se a mim num abraço que quase que me sufocava.

- Misao... o meu pescoço... Preciso dele... Ar....

Ela largou-me e riu-se.

- Ainda bem que vocês estão bem! Estava tão preocupada! Onde raio estavam vocês?? Não me ouviram gritar?

Começou ela, passando de estupidamente aliviada e feliz de nos ver, até zangada, as mãos na cintura e os olhos lançando faíscas.

- Estávamos naquela cabana ali – Disse Kenshin, apontando para a nossa cabana. – Passamos grande parte da noite acordados, à espera de uma aberta para tentarmos chegar ao carro, mas acabamos por adormecer.

- Sim! – continuei eu, rezando para não corar. – Ficamos lá e acabamos por adormecer e acordamos mesmo com os teus gritos!

- Ahhhh... – Começou ela, olhando para nós dois. Por um momento acho que deixei de respirar, ela parecia não ter acreditado. Mas passados alguns segundos ela sorriu e abraçou-nos aos dois.

- Fico tão contente de vocês estarem bem.

- Digo o mesmo.

A voz de Aoshi fez-se ouvir e ao olhar para ele, que entretanto se tinha aproximado até chegar ao pé de nós, vi-o sorrir.

Olhei para ele com uma sobrancelha erguida e com um meio sorriso nos lábios. Ele respondeu da mesma maneira, mas sem o sorriso brincalhão nos lábios. Depois olhou para Kenshin e logo depois para mim.

Nesse momento prendi a respiração. A expressão dele dizia tudo.

- "Ele pensa que eu e o Kenshin..." – Pensei em pânico.

E agora??

* * *

Mais um capitulo... E nada de cena quente...

Mas eu tenho explicação!!! Tou MUITO concentrada em escrever algo que valha a pena toda esta espera, por isso tá demorando tanto!

Além do mais tenho andado sem inspiração (suspiro) e ainda por cima falta de tempo. Sem falar que anda um surto de gripes aqui em Portugal do qual eu infelizmente me tornei membro (Atchim!!!) Desculpem...

Mas ao mesmo tempo que estou a postar este capitulo, tou a escrever o de transição entre este e o outro. Depois postarei os dois em conjunto.

A cena de amor tá mesmo me dando dor de cabeça... Já reescrevi tantas vezes... Mas ainda não está como eu quero que fique! Tem de queimar, mas com uma certa subtileza... Ai é F mesmo!!!! (arrancando cabelos de frustração)

**Resposta aos Reviewers:**

**Ayumi-tenshi - **Claro que eu me importo com o que o pessoal que lê a minha fic pensa! Afinal, além de eu escrever para me divertir, eu escrevo para entreter! E para fazer acontecer aqui aquilo que não acontece na realidade (estranha essa noção de realidade, realidade da ficção, quero eu dizer...) Fico feliz que tenha gostado!

**Tokio Hanako - **É, eu sei, tá demorando para sair essa cena... Mas vai sair, eu prometo! Tenho pensado na cena sim (hohohohoh)!Já sabe que quando quiser ajuda é só falar. Força Garota! Ah! Tb gosto de falar com você! ,

**Lan Ayath - **Você me mata né? Ainda bem que não sabe onde vivo... De certeza que me obrigaria a escrever a cena rapidinho! (riso nervoso) Mas prometo que vai arrebentar, tou fazendo por isso!!!

**Kenjutsu Komachi -** Ah! Não se preocupa coma Tomoe perto de Kenshin... sou mais adepta de KK, apesar de ter amado os OVA's. Enfim, acho que as duas eram boas para ele, mas em diferentes épocas da vida. Por isso não há meio de comparar as duas, pelo menos é o que eu acho! Ainda bem que gostou do capitulo, apesar da esfriada. É, eu também amo ceninhas fofas... (suspiro)

**Mikazuki Tatsuno -** (CleoKat com olhinhos brilhando) A autora de "Entre Asas e Olhos" fazendo review ao meu fic! (respirando para dentro de um saco de papel) EU AMO A SUA FIC!!!!! Muito mesmo! Foi a primeira fic que eu li no Fanfiction! E continuo lendo. Ai, é bom saber que você gosta da minha, fico MUITO FELIZ!!! : D Acho o máximo, sério mesmo. Brigadão por ter postado review, espero que continue lendo!!!

Bem, termino por aqui, tenho de continuar escrevendo o oito e o nove.

Esperando por palavras vossas

**CleoKat**

* * *


	8. Para Londres

**Disclaimer:** Rurouni Kenshin e suas personagens não me pertencem. Direitos de autor são pertencentes a Nabuhiro Watsuki.

**

* * *

****Kenshin POV**

Eu tinha percebido a troca de olhares entre Aoshi e Kaoru, enquanto Misao enchia meus ouvidos a falar não sei do que.

O olhar de pânico de Kaoru era completamente fundamentado, Aoshi olhava para ela com uma expressão indecifrável e ela de certeza que tinha medo que ele dissesse algo à frente de Misao.

Sem contar com o facto de Aoshi trabalhar na empresa da qual Enishi era um dos sócios maioritários...

Mas havia outra coisa que me estava a intrigar. O sorriso que ele trazia na face quando se aproximara de nós...

- "Será que?..."

**Misao POV**

Estava a contar a Kenshin o que nos tinha acontecido, como tínhamos encontrado a cabana, como tínhamos pensado em ir à procura deles, mas ele parecia não me estar a ouvir. Em vez disso olhava para Kaoru e Aoshi que por sua vez olhavam um para o outro com um ar estranho.

Nesse preciso momento, Aoshi olhou para mim e sorriu de novo. Ai, eu morro com este sorriso...

- Misao, se calhar é melhor irmos. O que acham? – Disse ele, agora olhando para todos.

- Bem, eu por mim estou cansada e com uma enorme vontade de me enfiar num banhinho quente! – Disse eu, espreguiçando-me e lançando um olhar malicioso a Aoshi, que me pareceu corar.

**Kaoru POV**

Graças a Deus que Misao tinha parado de falar e tinha centrado de novo todas as atenções nela. O olhar de Aoshi tinha-me deixado sem saber o que fazer, por um lado parecia que ele reprovava qualquer coisa, e por outro não dizia nada. Maldita a inexpressibilidade deste gajo!

Mas pensasse ele o que pensasse, eu não tinha feito nada.

Coisa que eu não podia dizer dele, só eu sei o quanto fiquei aparvalhada quando Misao fizera aquele comentário para ser brindada pela imagem de um Aoshi Shinomori corado. CORADO!

Bem, de certeza que algo tinha acontecido com aqueles dois...

Olhei para Misao com um ar indagador. Ela apenas sorriu para mim e pegou-me no braço, puxando-me em direcção aos automóveis.

- Mas primeiro temos de comer alguma coisa! Eu estou esfomeada! – Declarou ela, olhando de novo para Aoshi e piscando um olho, fazendo-o tossir e olhar para baixo, o cabelo tapando a fisionomia que eu apostava estar corada de novo.

**Kenshin POV**

Aproveitei o facto de as meninas estarem consideravelmente à nossa frente e olhei para Aoshi. Ele olhou para mim, aquele mesmo ar inexpressivo nos olhos azuis.

- Penses o que pensares – Disse eu, olhando em frente. – Não aconteceu nada.

- Eu não perguntei.

- Eu queria que soubesses.

- Não perguntei, porque não me interessa.

- Aoshi, tu trabalhas com Enishi.

- Não tem nada a ver. Por mim, acho que já não era sem tempo.

**Aoshi POV**

Consegui sentir a surpresa de Kenshin nas minhas palavras sem sequer ter de olhar para ele.

- O que queres dizer com isso?

Revirei os olhos e olhei depois para ele com uma expressão do género "tu sabes o que eu estou a dizer" e vi-o corar ligeiramente.

- Nota-se assim tanto? – Perguntou ele, enquanto olhava para Kaoru e Misao conversando animadamente.

- Não sei se toda a gente nota, mas eu de certeza que sim. Caramba Kenshin, eu conheço-vos à tempo demais.

- Bem, devo de te dizer que és mais esperto do que eu... Nunca tinha pensado que Kaoru podia gostar de mim e...

- Essa do esperto não é novidade, mas este tipo de coisas não tem nada a ver com esperteza. Mas e agora?

- Agora o que?

Revirei os olhos de novo. Ele não podia ser realmente assim tão despistado, podia?

Ele suspirou e olhou-me de volta.

**Kenshin POV**

Devo dizer que fiquei surpreso pela reacção de Aoshi. Afinal não era assim tão secreto o meu amor por Kaoru. Suspirei e olhei para ele.

- Agora tem de se resolver as coisas. Apesar de me teres dito que não te interessa, não aconteceu nada demais entre nós.

Bem, acontecer ia acontecendo... Mas ele não precisava de saber.

Vi Aoshi abanando a cabeça em concordância.

- Acredito. E o que vai acontecer agora?

- Como assim?

- Bem, existe o Enishi.

Suspirei.

- Sim. Kaoru vai falar com ele. Resolver as coisas. Confio nela para o fazer. E depois caso-me com ela.

O meu coração aqueceu ao dizer estas palavras e sei que estava a sorrir.

Olhei para Aoshi e ele também tinha um sorriso estampado no rosto.

Segui o olhar dele que estava preso em Misao.

Senti que os meus lábios se distendiam num sorriso malicioso e comecei num tom deliberadamente maldoso.

- Bem, entre mim e Kaoru não se passou nada... Mas porque é que será que eu tenho a sensação que o mesmo não se passou na outra cabaninha na praia?

Ele tossiu.

- Sou um cavalheiro. Um cavalheiro não fala dessas coisas. Mas devo dizer que tenho todas as intenções de fazer de Misao minha mulher.

Finalmente! Estes dois mereciam ser felizes.

- É impressionante o que uma noite numa cabana pode fazer a duas pessoas. – Disse eu, olhando embevecido para a minha Kaoru. Estava a sorrir olhando para Misao.

- Nem sabes Kenshin, nem sabes!

Estranhando o tom de voz de Aoshi olhei para ele de novo e vi-o com um ar pensativo, um enorme sorriso malicioso e um ligeiro rubor nas faces.

**Misao POV**

Kaoru olhava para mim com um falso ar mortificado depois da minha pequena narração dos acontecimentos da noite.

- Misao Makimachi! Juras mesmo?

Ri-me baixinho e acenei com a cabeça em concordância.

- Ahn, ahn! Ai Kaoru… Foi tão LINDO! Ainda agora estou a mentalizar-me do que aconteceu. Nunca esperei, sério! Declarar-se a mim, já era um sonho, agora o resto… Menina, estou completamente nas nuvens!

Kaoru sorriu, um ar meio triste.

- É, acredito!...

De repente um pensamento atingiu-me como um trovão e fez luz na minha cabeça, fazendo-me pensar numa coisa.

Dentro da minha própria felicidade tinha-me esquecido que Kaoru e Kenshin também tinham passado a noite juntos numa cabana. E eu sabia que Kaoru tinha sentimentos por ele, apesar de estar com Enishi, o que achava uma barbaridade. Não era que o Enishi fosse um mau rapaz! Ele sempre se mostrara muito apaixonado por Kaoru. E ela também tinha aceite o pedido de casamento dele e tudo, apregoando a sua felicidade a todos os nossos amigos!

Mas eu sabia que o coraçãozinho dela tinha outro dono, um dono de cabelos ruivos…

O ar de indisfarçável infelicidade dela só me levava a pensar que algo tinha corrido mal.

- Kaoru? E com vocês?

Ela encarou-me com um ar agora verdadeiramente mortificado que era aumentado pelo pequeno rubor que assaltou as suas faces.

- Nós o que?

Revirei os olhos e ia para começar a falar quando ouvi a voz de Aoshi.

- Comemos aqui?

**Kenshin POV**

As meninas estavam as duas paradas à frente de uma pastelaria.

- Que raio estão aquelas duas a fazer?

Ouvi Aoshi perguntando. Paramos mesmo ao pé delas.

- Comemos aqui?

As duas saltaram de susto e olharam para nós, ambas com um ar terrivelmente comprometido o que fez Aoshi erguer uma sobrancelha.

Kaoru olhou para mim, e sorriu. Secretamente estava a dizer-me que estava tudo bem o que me fez ficar mais descansado.

Entramos os quatro na pastelaria. Comemos, a conversa rolando à volta do mais novo casal. Passei todo o tempo olhando para Kaoru, com vontade de a tomar nos meus braços e mostrar aos nossos amigos que também nós estávamos felizes, apesar das pontas soltas que ainda pendiam na nossa relação.

Mas pensando duas vezes, apercebi-me que apenas o devíamos fazer quando Kaoru falasse com Enishi, quando o nosso amor não tivesse nenhuma nota de vergonha ou ilegitimidade.

Depois de comermos fomos todos para os respectivos automóveis. A caminho do Hotel, achei por bem deixar Kaoru sossegada, apesar de cada vez que a condução me permitia, olhar para ela, mostrando nos meus olhos todo o amor que sentia, tentando dar-lhe força para a dura tarefa que ela tinha à sua frente.

Quando chegamos ao hotel, antes de sairmos do automóvel olhei para ela e tomei a sua mão esquerda com a minha direita, dando-lhe um ligeiro aperto, enquanto os meus olhos afundavam nos grandes e belos lagos azuis que eram os seus olhos.

- Eu espero por ti Kaoru. Por mais que me doa, esperarei até estares pronta.

Ela sorriu para mim.

- Não te farei esperar muito, prometo.

E no que me pareceu um ímpeto de coragem da parte dela, beijou-me os lábios rapidamente, mas esse simples toque deixou uma marca bem profunda. Fiquei sentado no banco, e ela saiu de rompante, correndo até à porta do hotel. Dois minutos depois, ainda conseguia sentir o calor dos seus lábios nos meus.

**Kaoru POV**

Parei na recepção do hotel e cumprimentei o recepcionista.

- Quarto número 24, por favor.

- Aqui está menina. – Disse ele, entregando-me a chave. – Também tem aqui alguns recados…

- Tenho?

Fiquei surpreendida. Apesar de saber que deveria de ter telefonado a Enishi naquela noite, tinha a certeza que ele me teria deixado mensagem no celular. Eu não tinha levado comigo por o ter deixado a carregar.

- Os telefonemas foram ás 11.00, e a meia noite de ontem. A mesma pessoa, pediu-lhe para telefonar logo que pudesse.

- O nome? – Perguntei, apesar de já saber a resposta.

- Enishi Yukishiro.

Quando cheguei ao quarto, voei até ao celular. Dez chamadas não atendidas.

- Bolas.

Suspirei e marquei o número dele. O meu coração parecia querer-me saltar do peito de tão acelerado que estava.

Nada.

Tentei de novo.

Nada.

Tentei então telefonar-lhe para casa. Depois de dois toques, uma voz familiar atendeu-me o telefone.

- Mansão Yukishiro, quem fala?

- Kasuko, é a Kaoru.

- Menina Kaoru! O que se passa?

- Queria falar com Enishi, ele estÿ

Um silêncio do outro lado da linha.

- Bem, o Sr. Yukishiro não está. Foi ontem para Londres... Parece que aconteceu algo l� um problema e ele teve de ir rapidamente ontem à noite. Já tentou para o celular?

- Sim, mas não atende...

- Se calhar está numa reunião...

Olhei para o relógio. Aqui eram agora 9 horas da manha, por isso deviam ser 6 da tarde em Londres... É, era possível. Tentaria mais tarde.

- Sim, deve de ter razão. Sabe quanto tempo vai ele estar por lÿ

- Menina Kaoru, desculpe pela indiscrição, mas porque é que o Sr. Yukishiro não lhe disse nada? Estou a achar essa falta de informação da sua parte altamente irregular...

- Bem, estive incontactável na noite que passou. Enfim, pode-me dizer quanto tempo ele disse que ia estar fora?

- Não, ele não disse.

- E a reserva de hotel, sabe em que hotel ele marcou?

- Penso que foi no do costume...

Ela disse-me o nome do Hotel e o nome da suite que ele tinha reservado, despedi-me e desliguei.

Sentei-me na cama, com o celular nas mãos. Por isso ele tinha tentado contactar-me pelo hotel, tinha ido viajar.

Suspirei. Ia tentar telefonar mais uma vez e se ele não atendesse, não tinha outra hipótese. Teria de ir a Londres.

* * *

Deitei-me na cama de bruços, estava um pouco tonta. O jet lag matava-me, tinha de descansar um pouco antes de falar com Enishi. Tinha deixado mensagem na recepção do Hotel, para quando ele chegasse para me dizer algo. Fechei os olhos durante um pouco. 

- "Descansar, preciso de descansar um pouquinho..."

* * *

**Enishi POV**

Tinha pedido ao gerente do Hotel para me arranjar a chave do quarto de Kaoru.

Não era propriamente legal, mas não era nada que umas notas não pudessem conseguir.

Tinha ficado surpreso com o recado deixado na recepção.

Ela tinha dito para eu lhe dizer algo quando chegasse aqui, mas eu tinha de tirar umas coisas a limpo.

Primeiro:

Onde é que ela estava na noite em que eu vim para Londres?

Segundo:

Porque raio é que ela tinha vindo para Londres?

Suspirei. Por um lado eu tinha ideia do que se tinha passado naquela noite, mas tinha de lhe perguntar.

Eu sabia que ela tinha ido passar uns dias com uns amigos à praia. Até me tinha convidado a ir, mas estava muito ocupado com a aquisição da empresa londrina e a abertura na nova filial da Yukishiro Informática na cidade.

Mas isso não me impediu de a ter encorajado a ir.

- "Precisas de tomar uma cor!" – Tinha-lhe dito.

Só quando eu soube quem ia com ela é que me tinha arrependido de a ter encorajado.

Misao Makimachi, amiga de longa data, secretária de um pequeno mas conceituado escritório de advogados.

Aoshi Shinomori, meu chefe do sector de vendas informáticas, um homem reservado, óptimo profissional.

Até aqui tudo bem.

O problema era a outra pessoa que fazia parte da pequena excursão:

Kenshin Himura.

Eu sabia o que Himura significava para Kaoru, apesar de ela sempre me ter dito que já tinha passado, que tinha sido apenas uma paixoneta estúpida pelo vizinho do lado.

Mas eu via como os olhos dela brilhavam quando o encontrávamos, como a tristeza engolia o seu ser quando o via com uma companhia feminina um pouco mais colada a ele...

E por ter esse medo, tinha-a pedido em casamento, pedido ao qual ela acedeu prontamente.

Mas eu sabia que ela nunca olharia para mim com o mesmo brilho que ela olhava para ele.

E secretamente eu até sabia o porque de ela ter vindo para Londres.

Respirei fundo de novo, já tinha rodado a chave e a minha mão encontrava-se sobre a maçaneta da porta.

Estava na hora de resolver as coisas.

* * *

Bem mais um capitulo, mais perto do fim... (suspiro)

Bem devo de anunciar que a cena mais esperada desse fanfic está praticamente pronta. Só falta mais uns retoques na linguagem e posto logo logo. (De joelhos, olhinhos brilhando) Por favor, não matem esta pobre autora por ainda não ter sido desta! Mas entendam, uma cena de amor para ser uma CENA DE AMOR das duas uma: Ou não queima com uma linguagem soft, ou arde com uma linguagem mais... ahn... hardcore. E eu não quero que ela seja bem, uma cena de sexo em vez de amor, por isso tenho de florear certos aspectos, sem me tornar repetitiva, o que é muito dificil! Pelo menos para mim, se lembrem, é meu primeiro fanfic...

Mas enfim, acho que tou conseguindo e vocês logo logo poderam conferir...

Resposta aos reviewers:

**hitomi higurashi-** Aqui está o capitulo 8! Brigado pelas melhoras!

**Lan Ayath -** Tou escrevendo, tou escrevendo...

**Kenjutsu Komachi-** Brigado pelo compreensão! (sorrisos) e pelas melhoras também!

**Mila.Potter.Lavigne -** Ok, a resposta maior! É assim:

Kaoru e Kenshin foram vizinhos desde que Kaoru tinha 3 anos (Kenshin tinha 13 na altura). Os pais de Kaoru se mudaram e as familias se tornaram muito amigas. Ambas as famílias são ricas.Quando se conheceram Kaoru pulou no colo de Kenshin, fascinada pelo cabelo ruivo do rapaz. Houve logo uma empatia entre eles os dois e Kenshin sempre a chamava de irmãzinha. Kenshin se tornou muito protector em relação a Kaoru devido a ela ser meio danada e arranjar briga com toda a gente. Normalmente depois de o fazer fugia para ao pé dele, o mano mais velho. Com os quinze anos de Kaoru, Kenshin subitamente deixa de a chamar maninha, facto que Kaoru pensou ser por ele ter respeito por ela e por ele a ver agora como uma mulherzinha. O que por um lado era verdade. Ela não era mais a irmãzinha traquina e sim uma bela moça. Como já dei a entender na fic, eles sempre tiveram uma relação muito especial, que apenas se começou a tornar mais adulta com o amadurecimento de Kaoru (Pequena curiosidade: O sonho de Kaoru é de quando ela tem 15 aninhos... Safadinha né? hohohohoh!) Aos 18 ela perde toda a esperança com Kenshin, pois ele começa a repeli-la um pouco mais veementemente, devido ao próprio desejo dele e aos problemas interiores dele (aquele troço de ele achar que é indigno dela e de ter medo de lhe roubar a juventude e tal...) Nessa altura ela conheçe Enishi e ele a envolve, dando-lhe a atenção que Kenshin não lhe dá. Ela acaba por namorar com ele, pensando que era boa maneira de esquecer Kenshin. Por seu lado Kenshin se mantem solteiro, apenas tendo alguns casos. A razão: ele nunca conseguiu tirar Kaoru da sua cabeça, dos seus sonhos e o seu coração. Na altura que escrevo o fic Kaoru tem 20 e Kenshin 30 anos. Kaoru é fotografa freelancer, apesar de esse facto não ser relevante no fiction e o Kenshin é dono de uma empresa de transportes. Espero que agora tenha conseguido satisfazer sua curiosidade! Mais alguma coisa me fala, ok?

**Tokio The Elf -** Calma menina, tá saindo a cena, eu prometo!

Bem, é só por agora.

Esperando por palavras vossas

**CleoKat**


	9. Um novo começo

**Disclaimer:** Rurouni Kenshin e suas personagens não me pertencem. Direitos de autor são pertencentes a Nabuhiro Watsuki.

* * *

**Kenshin POV**

Tinha-se passado uma semana desde aquela noite na praia. Na tarde seguinte, quando fui à procura de Kaoru, o recepcionista disse-me que ela já tinha feito o check out. Fiquei bastante apreensivo, o que tinha acontecido? Quando fui falar com Misao ela disse-me que não sabia de nada. Mas minutos depois ela tinha conseguido tirar todos os bocadinhos de informação que ela tinha sido possível espremer do pobre recepcionista.

_**

* * *

(Flashback)**_

- Ok. - Começou Misao que entrara no meu quarto sem sequer bater à porta – Isto foi o que eu consegui.

Fiquei a olhar para ela, os olhos piscando em confusão, com apenas uma toalha à volta da cintura. Tinha acabado de sair do banho.

- Misao eu...

Ela olhou bem para mim e riu.

- Oh, não te preocupes, não te tiro nenhum bocado!

- Bem que podias ter batido à porta!

- Deixa, eu não conto à Kaoru que te vi de toalhinha! – Disse ela, complementando o comentário com uma piscada maliciosa. Senti-me enrubescer.

- Eu...

- Esquece Himura, nem sequer tentes. Eu sei que algo se passou na cabana. Por isso fui ahn... pedir ao recepcionista para ele me dar mais informação acerca do desaparecimento de Kaoru. E espero que da próxima vez que eu falar com Kaoru ela tenha um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Misao...

Ela suspirou.

- Ela ama-te desde sempre sua ameba! Nem sei como a deixaste cair na estupidez de namorar Enishi! Só eu sei a vontade que tive de te enfiar a cara para dentro, mas enfim, Kaoru sempre insistia que estava feliz com Enishi... E pela amizade que tenho com ela não fiz nada. Mas agora... Não posso! Vais ter com ela e parar com esta parvoíce toda!

- Mas...

- Nem mas nem meio mas! Ela estava triste Himura! Nem te vou perguntar o que fizeste na cabana, mas tens de remediar tudo. E não me venhas com tretas do género que não a amas e tal porque...

O resto da frase não chegou a sair da sua boca, pelo menos de maneira percebível. Ela não se calava! Cheguei ao pé dela e tapei-lhe a boca com a minha mão. Ela olhou para mim com olhos arregalados.

- Ok, assim é melhor. Prometes que me deixas falar?

Ela acenou em concordância. Larguei-a.

- Bolas Himura, não era preciso fazer isso!

Não? Ela não parava, mesmo depois de ter tentado interrompê-la três vezes!

- Posso falar agora?

Ela olhou para mim com um ar amuado.

- Ok, podes falar...

- Muito obrigado. – Disse eu com falsa doçura e fazendo uma pequena vénia. – A única coisa que eu posso te dizer é que, ao contrário do que tu pensas, não fiz nada de mal a Kaoru a noite passada. E que sei que ela me ama. E que eu a amo também. Muito.

O queixo de Misao caiu.

- Desculpa?

- Eu amo a Kaoru.

Segundos depois, nem sei como, senti uns braços abraçarem-me pelo pescoço, quase a sufocarem-me.

- Ai! QUE BOM! Que LINDO!

Consegui rir-me um pouco e ela largou-me, olhando para mim com olhinhos brilhantes.

- Podemos casar-nos no mesmo dia e...

- Hei! – Interrompi eu, rindo. – Temos de ter calma. Além do mais ainda tem de ser resolvidos certos assuntos. O facto de Kaoru ter saído sem me ter dito nada, ou mesmo a ti...

- Ah! Isso lembra-me o que eu vim aqui fazer.

Ela sentou-se na cama.

- Kaoru fez o check out uma hora mais ou menos depois de termos entrado. Mas quando ela chegou tinha duas mensagens. Queres adivinhar de quem?

- Como é que raio sabes isso?

Ela suspirou, exasperada.

- Ok, nada de adivinhas... Foi o Enishi. Telefonou-lhe duas vezes entre as 11 e a meia-noite. Enfim, ela depois fez uma chamada para uma companhia aérea, pelo telefone do quarto. Passagem Tóquio – Londres.

- Londres?

- Sim, Londres. Enishi está em Londres.

- Como sabes?

- O que raio iria ela fazer a Londres? Além do mais Aoshi disse-me que a empresa iria abrir uma filial em Londres. Por isso eu fiquei fula da vida. Pensei que ela tinha fugido para ir ter com ele de novo!

- Não é isso que eu estava a perguntar! O que eu queria saber é como é que raio conseguiste essas informações!

Ela cruzou a perna e sorriu maliciosamente para mim.

- Himura, eu trabalho num escritório de advogadosÉ preciso dizer mais? Mas o importante é saber o que vamos fazer agora!

Vamos? Esta menina é doida! Está a dar uma de Cupido…

- Absolutamente nada.

Ela ergueu-me uma sobrancelha.

- Nada?

Acenei, o que fez nela uma transformação tipo Dr. Jeckil e Mr. Hide. Os olhos faiscaram e juro que vi uma veia pulsar na sua têmpora.

- Himura… Tu estÁS DOIDO!

A voz dela ia subindo de tom até a palavra doido ter sido ouvida em Kyoto.

- Misao, acho muito bonito o que estás a tentar fazer, mas se Kaoru achou por bem ter saído sem nos dizer nada é porque tem um bom motivo. Além do mais, eu quero que ela venha ter comigo de livre vontade, e para isso ela tem de resolver as coisas com Enishi primeiro.

É... – disse ela, meio a contragosto. – Tens razão Himura. Então e agora?

- Bem, – Disse eu levando-a até a porta. – Agora vou voltar para casa.

_**(Fim de Flashback)

* * *

**_

Agora estava sentado no sofá em minha casa, esperando por Kaoru. Ela tinha-me telefonado do celular, dizendo que estava em Tóquio. Senti o coração a mil quando ouvira a voz dela ao telefone.

* * *

_**(Flashback)**_

- Kenshin?

- Kaoru! Ahn… Onde tens estado?

- Em Londres. Estive a tratar de umas coisas. – Um suspiro do outro lado da outra linha. – Enfim, estou cá. Posso passar por tua casa?

- Claro que sim! Mas o que aconteceu? Há uma semana que não dizias nada. Estava a ficar assustado koishii…

A última frase tinha-me saído sem eu dar conta. Vinda do meu coração.

- Falamos quando eu chegar ai, pode ser? Quero ver-te, estou a precisar de te ver.

O tom sufocado dela fez-me deixar a minha teimosia de lado.

- Ok, fico à espera.

_**(Fim do Flashback)

* * *

**_

Uma batida na porta.

Aproximei-me da porta e ao pousar a minha mão na maçaneta, constatei que a minha mão tremia. Nem precisei de perguntar quem estava do outro lado. Era ela, conseguia senti-lo.

Abri-a e os meus olhos violeta perderam-se na imensidão de uns belos olhos azuis.

- Kaoru…

Foram as únicas palavras que conseguiram passar pelos meus lábios dentro do turbilhão de pensamentos que me passavam neste momento pela mente.

- Posso entrar? – Perguntou ela, olhando ligeiramente para baixo. Ela estava embaraçada e esse pensamento fez-me sorrir. Também eu estava ansioso pelo encontro.

Afastei-me da porta de modo a deix�-la entrar e fechei a porta logo atrás dela. Por mais estranho que parecesse, tinha medo que fugisse e levasse a minha felicidade juntamente com ela.

**Kaoru POV**

Passei por ele e de novo aquele cheiro dele assaltou-me as narinas, fazendo-me respirar fundo. De facto, toda a casa dele parecia estar impregnada naquele cheiro delicioso.

Tinha uma decoração bem simples, e corei ligeiramente ao olhar para uma pequena secretária que estava na parede oposta a mim. Lembrava-me a secretária do meu sonho, aquele primeiro sonho. De repente a razão pela qual eu estava aqui assaltou todos os meus sentidos.

Eu tinha vindo para estar com Kenshin. Respirei fundo, sentindo o meu coração bater descontrolado.

Ele passou por mim e parou à minha frente, a sua mão aberta à minha frente. Sorri ao ver que ela tremia um pouco, e ao olhar para o rosto dele reparei num pequeno rubor nas faces, os olhos dele pareciam brilhar e o seu sorriso aqueceu-me o coração e fez-me sorrir também. Dei-lhe a minha mão, que ele apertou levemente e conduziu-me até ao sofá.

**Kenshin POV**

Sentamo-nos lado a lado no sofá e um milhão de perguntas assaltaram-me a mente. Como tinha corrido tudo? Sabia que se calhar este não era o momento indicado, que eu devia de seguir com tudo o que tinha planeado esta noite, mas por outro lado sentia também que devia de encerrar este capítulo das nossas vidas antes de começarmos um novo.

Olhei bem fundo nos belos olhos cor de safira que eu tanto amava.

- Kaoru?

- Sim?

Pigarreei.

- Sei que se calhar este não é o melhor momento para te perguntar seja o que for mas…

Ela sorriu para mim, um sorriso meio triste enquanto acenava ligeiramente com a cabeça.

- Eu entendo.

**Kaoru POV**

Estava à espera que Kenshin quisesse saber o que se tinha passado. Afinal, eu não lhe tinha dito nada desde que tinha saído do Hotel em direcção ao Aeroporto.

Suspirei. Contei-lhe tudo, de cabeça baixa e mãos pousadas sobre o colo. O que se tinha passado na recepção, o telefonema para a casa de Enishi, e depois a minha decisão de ir ter com ele. Sinceramente não conseguia adiar mais esta questão, por isso tinha ido sem ter dito nada a ninguém.

- Bem. - Disse ele. – Eu sabia que estavas em Londres.

Olhei para ele surpresa. Ele apenas sorriu para mim.

- Misao.

Entendendo tudo sorri também.

- A detective.

Ele acenou afirmativamente.

- E deu-me uma descasca descomunal, pensando que eu te ia deixar fugir.

Pensei nela. Misao. Era mesmo típico dela.

- Então ela sabe que nós…

- Sim. Eu disse-lhe. – A mão dela pousou no meu queixo, fazendo-me encar�-lo. – Disse-lhe que te amo.

Senti as minhas faces pegarem fogo e a minha mão encontrou a dele que tinha encontrado pouso na minha face.

Ficamos assim durante um pouco, apenas saboreando a proximidade. Mas eu tinha de falar tudo.

- Kenshin, não te contei tudo.

**Kenshin POV**

Senti o meu coração falhar uma batida ao ouvir as palavras dela. Será que ela não tinha conseguido? Será que não tinha encontrado Enishi, e por isso tinha ficado tanto tempo em Londres?

Ela notou o meu medo. Pousou a mão na minha em cima do meu colo e apertou-ma.

- Não te preocupes Amor. Apenas tenho de contar isto.

**Kaoru POV**

Encostei-me no sof�, respirando fundo, mas sem nunca largar a mão de Kenshin. O seu calor e o contacto com a pele dele era tão asseguradora que eu não a queria largar.

- Quando cheguei a Londres deixei uma mensagem junto do recepcionista, para avisar Enishi que eu estava l�, e que depois falaria com ele. Fui para o meu quarto, ainda meio zonza com o jet lag, por isso deitei-me um pouco…

**

* * *

(Flashback)**

- Kaoru…

Ouvi uma voz chamar o meu nome, puxando-me do mundo do sonho para a realidade. Ao reconhecer a voz os meus olhos abriram-se rapidamente e levantei-me, olhando nuns profundos olhos azuis.

- Enishi?

Ele sorriu para mim, mas pude ver um toque de tristeza nos seus olhos.

- Olá Kaoru. Vi a mensagem que deixaste para mim na recepção, por isso decidi vir ver o que se passa.

Sentei-me na cama, ele afastou-se um pouco e depois sentou-se num pequeno cadeirão que estava perto da janela.

- Então, o que vieste fazer a Londres?

- Enishi, eu…

Ele levantou a mão fazendo-me parar a frase e de novo aquele sorriso triste apareceu-lhe nos lábios.

- O que aconteceu na noite passada Kaoru? Tentei contactar-te mas não me atendeste o celular. Telefonei para o Hotel a horas, devo de dizer, impróprias, apenas para me dizerem que estavas fora.

Mas isso ainda escapa. O problema é que, quando perguntei se por acaso o Sr. Kenshin Himura se encontrava no Hotel, eles me disseram que não. Que saíra ao mesmo tempo que tu e também não tinha voltado.

- Enishi, eu posso explicar…

- Kaoru, tu traíste-me?

Fiquei muda perante aquela pergunta tão directa. Não era algo que não estivesse à espera, mas mesmo assim tinha-me deixado estupefacta e indignada.

Ele olhou bem fundo nos meus olhos e devia de ter lido o que lá estava, porque um suspiro saiu dos seus lábios.

- Não. – respondeu ele por mim. – Então o que aconteceu?

Como explicar? O que dizer?

- Bem, perguntaste se a Misao estava no hotel? Ou o Aoshi?

O ar embaraçado dele deu-me a resposta.

- Não.

- Nós ficamos presos. Numas cabanas.

- Numas cabanas?

Cristo, isto era difícil…

- Sim. Olha Enishi, eu…

Comecei a sentir as lágrimas formarem-se nos meus olhos. Olhando para ele, conseguia perceber que ele tinha percebido, consegui perceber que estava magoado.

- Eu não consigo…

Nesta altura as lágrimas corriam-me livremente pelas faces. Ele levantou-se e abraçou-me. Chorei durante um pouco e quando os soluços terminaram ele começou a falar.

- Kaoru, eu entendi tudo. Finalmente as coisas resolveram-se entre ti e … ele. Não foi? Deixa, escusas de responder.

Ele empurrou-me ligeiramente, fazendo-nos ficar frente a frente e limpou-me as lágrimas dos olhos, continuando.

- Eu sabia que ia acabar por acontecer. Talvez eu pensasse que as coisas podiam resultar entre nós, mas no fundo do meu coração, eu sabia que nunca poderias ser minha.

Um meio sorriso nasceu nos seus lábios.

- Eu sei que o amas. Sempre o vi. Espero que sejas feliz. Desculpa se não for ao casamento, ok?

- Oh Enishi… Desculpa…

Ele apenas sorriu. Levantou-se e parou apenas ao pé da porta.

- Adeus Kaoru.

Saiu e fechou a porta.

**(Fim de Flashback)

* * *

**

Sabia que as lágrimas estavam de novo a subir-me aos olhos e vi o ar doce de Kenshin.

Ele apertou-me a mão carinhosamente e depois abraçou-me.

Saboreando o calor dos seus braços e o apoio e amor que sentia no seu abraço terminei.

- O problema depois foi arranjar passagem para Tóquio de novo. Só conseguiu hoje.

**Kenshin POV**

Com o corpo de Kaoru nos meus braços, apenas um pensamento reinava na minha mente. Ela era minha. Totalmente minha. Sorri. Tinha terminado. O nosso amor tinha vencido e agora nada se interpunha entre nós e o nosso futuro juntos.

- Agora estamos juntos. Já passou Koishii.

Larguei-a e os meus olhos mergulharam nos dela. A minha mão pousou de novo sobre a sua face alva. Macia.

- "Cristo, como eu amo esta mulher!"

**Kaoru POV**

A sua mão na minha face era uma carícia tão leve, e ao mesmo tempo tão intensa que me senti tremer por inteiro. Fechei os meus olhos, para sentir melhor o seu calor, secretamente esperando sentir os seus lábios sobre os meus.

Ela aproximou-se de mim, conseguia sentir a respiração dele a acariciar-me a face e tremi em antecipação. Senti o rosto dele contra o meu, face esquerda na minha direita, os lábios roçando no lóbulo da minha orelha.

- Kaoru abre os olhos.

Demorei um pouco a perceber o que ele me tinha dito.

Abriu-os e deparei com ele sorrindo. Ele levantou-se e deu-me a sua mão, coagindo-me a levantar-me.

Com o cenho franzido perguntei-lhe:

- O que foi?

- Vem comigo, eu tenho uma surpresa.

- Uma surpresa?

Agora sim estava completamente perdida. Uma surpresa? Que surpresa?

* * *

O meu computador em casa pifou, por isso tou postando de um computador no meu part-time!

Vou tentar postar o próximo capitulo o mais depressa possível, talvez na segunda feira, ou mesmo agora de seguida se tiver tempo...

Respondo depois aos reviews do último capitulo e deste, ok?

Mais dois capitulos e termino. E desta vez é mesmo.

Não deixem de comentar!

Esperando por palavras vossas.

**CleoKat**


	10. A surpresa!

**Disclaimer -** Rurouni Kenshin não me pertence... (suspiro)

* * *

**Kenshin POV**

Conduzi-a até à pequena secretária, da qual tirei umas chaves e sorri para ela.

- Vamos. – Disse-lhe, agarrando-lhe na mão e levando-a até à porta.

- Mas onde vamos?

- Eu, já disse, é uma surpresa!

**Kaoru POV**

Fomos os dois em direcção ao elevador no qual ele inseriu uma pequena chave e pressionou um botão.

- Onde vamos? – Perguntei, cada vez mais curiosa.

- Tem paciência. – Disse ele, abraçando-me brevemente e pousando os lábios nos meus num beijo inocente.

As portas abriram-se e saímos. Era um pequeno hall, e no fundo do mesmo estava uma outra porta. Ele encaminhou-se para ela e eu segui-o, a curiosidade roendo-me.

Quando ele abriu a porta, os meus olhos demoram um pouco a habituarem-se à escuridão. Ele continuou a andar e eu seguiu-o.

Quando os meus olhos finalmente se habituaram, abri a boca de espanto.

Um helicóptero!

**Kenshin POV**

Vi o espanto reflectido nos olhos de Kaoru ao ver o helicóptero. Ela sorria, estava linda!

- É um helicóptero!

- É- Disse eu, sorrindo. - É mesmo um helicóptero.

- Eu nunca andei num! Tu sabes conduzir esta coisa?

Eu ri-me. Estava deliciado com a excitação dela.

- Sim, sei. Tirei um curso, já há algum tempo.

- E de quem é?

Ela tinha-se aproximado dele e tocava nas portas, olhava para as hélices. Parecia uma criancinha!

- É meu. Ou melhor da empresa. Pedi emprestado. A mim mesmo!

Entramos no helicóptero.

- Põe estes fones. Servem para podermos nos comunicar durante o voo.

Ela sorriu para mim e eu concentrei-me nos comandos.

**Kaoru POV**

Era simplesmente lindo! Estava de noite e podia-se ver uma parafernália de pequenas luzes lá embaixo. Por mais que tivesse um pouco de receio de voar assim, num aparelho tão pequeno, deixei-me encantar com a vista lá embaixo.

Olhei em frente e consegui ver a lua cheia que adornava o céu e que espelhava no mar...

Estávamos a ir em direcção à costa! Qual seria a ideia dele?

Mesmo depois de este pensamento me ter cruzado a mente, ouvi a voz dele pelos fones que tinha nos ouvidos.

- Estamos quase a chegar.

Olhei para ele com um ar de quem pergunta algo.

- Já vês. – Foi a resposta dele, coroada com um sorriso que me fez sorrir também.

**Kenshin POV**

O voo correu maravilhosamente bem, a noite estava boa para voar. O céu não tinha uma única nuvem, o que tornava o voo quase mágico. Para mim era mágico, estava com a mulher que eu amava mais do que tudo no mundo, depois de muitas provações… É, para mim tudo isto era mágico. Sorri ao pensar na surpresa dela quando visse para onde estávamos a ir.

- Esse sorriso…

Olhei para ela, que olhava para mim com uma cara amuada que falhava totalmente o seu propósito, visto que um pequeno sorriso não conseguiu deixar de aparecer nos seus lábios.

Tínhamos aterrado num dos hotéis da costa, que tinha um heliporto. O dono era meu conhecido, eu sabia que não haveria nenhum problema. O único problema agora era se o "sítio" onde eu iria levar Kaoru não estivesse pronto…

- O que tem o meu sorriso? – Perguntei-lhe.

Ela não teve oportunidade para me responder porque as portas do elevador onde estávamos abriram-se para um magnífico hall do hotel de cinco estrelas. Dirigi-me directamente à recepção, deixando Kaoru a apreciar uma pequena fonte que estava no meio do hall.

- Kenshin Himura. Acho que deve ter algo para mim.

- Ah sim Sr. Himura. Foi-nos entregue esta tarde. – Respondeu-me o recepcionista, entregando-me umas chaves.

- Muito obrigado.

- Boa Noite Sr.

Aproximei-me de Kaoru e vendo que ela estava ainda com os olhos pregados na fonte, escrutinando todos os pequenos e maravilhosos detalhes, abracei-a por trás, enterrando o meu rosto nos seus cabelos, inalando fundo o seu cheiro. Senti-a tremer no meu abraço.

- Kenshin…

**Kaoru POV**

Senti-o abraçar-se a mim e senti-me tremer. Nós estávamos juntos… Juntos! Parecia um sonho…

Por mais estranho que parecesse, eu também estava nervosa. Muito nervosa. Terrivelmente nervosa. Apesar de já contar com vinte anos, bem, digamos… Nunca tinha tido nenhuma… anh… experiência sexual. A primeira e única vez que tinha estado com um homem tinha sido com Kenshin, naquela noite à uma semana atrás. Apesar de ter namorado Enishi durante tanto tempo, nunca o nosso namoro passara de uns beijos mais sufocantes e de umas carícias. Eu não me sentia pronta e Enishi nunca me forçou. E agora, aqui estava eu, com o homem que eu amo há tanto tempo, e mesmo assim… Estava nervosa! Não menos excitada mas nervosa.

- Kenshin…

- Não te preocupes meu Amor. Não farei nada que tu não queiras.

Sorri. Kenshin, o eterno cavalheiro. De repente a sua mão direita largou a minha cintura e ele abanou umas chaves à minha frente.

- Vamos?

Bem era agora. Claro que quando ele se tinha dirigido à recepção do Hotel eu tinha imediatamente pensado que tinha ido reservar um quarto para nós. Por isso fiquei impressionada quando ele me pegou na mão e começou a encaminhar-se para a porta de saída do Hotel.

**Kenshin POV**

Ri-me mentalmente ao me aperceber que ela ficara surpreendida. Provavelmente tinha pensado que eu tinha ido buscar uma chave para um quarto de Hotel.

Acenei a um táxi e dei ao motorista um pequeno papel com algumas indicações que eu já tinha escrito antes.

- Caramba Kenshin! Porque tanto secretismo acerca de onde vamos?

Olhei para a minha amada. Cristo, como eu a amava. E como a amava tanto, tinha de fazer com que tudo fosse perfeito.

Peguei o rosto dela e beijei-a ali mesmo. Ouvi um pequeno gemido sair dos seus lábios e sorri maliciosamente. Quando tentei quebrar o beijo, ela agarrou-se a mim, como se eu fosse a sua tábua de salvação no meio do oceano. Sorri e, roçando os meus lábios na orelha direita dela sussurrei-lhe ao ouvido:

- Estamos num táxi Kaoru. O pobre homem pode ser solteiro…

Ela largou-me de imediato, corada até à raiz dos cabelos, olhando para as mãos que agora estavam entrelaçadas no seu colo.

- Chegamos senhor.

Tirei uma nota, que era mais do que o suficiente para cobrir a despesa e ajudei Kaoru a sair do táxi. Os olhos dela abriram-se de espanto ao reconhecer o sítio onde estávamos.

A praia. Estávamos neste momento à frente da pequena pastelaria onde tínhamos estado na manhã posterior à nossa noite. A noite em que finalmente o nosso amor florescera.

- Kenshin…

Eu apenas sorri, peguei-lhe na mão e encaminhei-me em direcção à cabana.

**Kaoru POV**

Quando chegamos à cabana, reparei que esta tinha sido pintada e que tinha uma porta nova.

- Oh, Kenshin… - Tentei abrir a porta, mas ela nem se mexeu. – Está fechada.

Ele sorriu para mim e tirando um pequeno molhe de chaves do bolso, escolheu uma e pô-la na fechadura.

A porta abriu-se, ele entrou e acendeu as luzes.

A cabana tinha sido totalmente renovada! Estava decorada de uma maneira muito simples, as cores pastel dominavam o ambiente.

- É linda! – Disse, sentindo as lágrimas a subirem-me aos olhos.

Ele abraçou-me pousando os lábios nos meus.

- É nossa!

Olhei para ele com espanto.

- Juras? – Perguntei sorrindo.

- É a nossa cabana. Não podia deixar que mais ninguém ficasse com ela!

Ele apertou-me ainda mais nos seus braços.

- Amo-te Kenshin Himura.

- Eu também te amo Kaoru.

Agora sim, eu sentia-me pronta. O nervosismo desapareceu, sendo suplantado pelo imenso amor que me enchia o coração.

* * *

Kenshin olhou para Kaoru, os olhos escuros, turvos pelo desejo. 

Os lábios dele aproximaram-se devagar, a mão direita encontrando pouso na sua cintura e a mão esquerda acariciando os longos cabelos negros. Ela conseguia sentir a sua respiração acelerar-se consideravelmente.

- "Eu hoje estou livre. Hoje não tenho de me preocupar com nada. Nada. Apenas com isto…"

Os lábios de Kenshin pousaram nos seus, roçando levemente. Ela conseguia sentir como eram macios e quentes. A mão na cintura subia para cima e para baixo pelas costas dela, numa caricia doce fazendo-a passar as mãos pelo pescoço dele, apenas se deliciando com aquele toque tão ténue, aquele roçar de lábios que prometia tanto mais.

Os lábios passaram então dos lábios para a ponta do nariz, para os olhos e de volta para os lábios.

A respiração dele contra a sua face quase a enlouquecia, aquele toque já não era suficiente. Kaoru lançou todo o seu corpo contra ele, esmagando os seus seios contra o peito musculoso, coxas conta coxas.

Ela ouviu-o rir baixinho, e morder-lhe levemente o lóbulo das orelha, arrancando da sua garganta um pequeno e excitante gemido que mal tinha passado dos seus lábios foi engolido pela boca de Kenshin, que cobriu a de Kaoru.

A língua encontrou passagem pelos lábios entreabertos, deliciando-se com o interior aveludado da boca tão desejada. Kaoru lançou a língua dela contra a dele, mas ele parou o beijo. Encarando-a viu o ligeiro ar amuado e ao mesmo tempo os olhos azuis, tempestuosos, escuros.

- Humm- Disse ele, baixinho.- Sabes a desejo...

Passou com o nariz pela face dela, inspirando profundamente.

- Cheiras a desejo.

A voz dele era apenas um sussurro.

Agarrou-a pela curvatura das costas e puxou-a contra ele, fazendo com que ela sentisse o efeito devastador que tinha sobre ele.

- Provocas-me desejo...

E não dando tempo para ela responder, tomou-lhe os lábios de novo.

A excitação que tomava conta dele era imensa, a sensualidade que emergia dos seus gestos fazia-o querê-la mais e mais. A face dela, os olhos desejosos, o rubor nas faces e os lábios avermelhados da intensidade dos beijos.

Ele tinha-a provocado com aquelas palavras de propósito e sorriu mentalmente ao ver que ela tinha gostado. Ela reagia a estímulos verbais? Interessante...

Ele pegou nela pelo traseiro, coagindo-a a enrolar as suas pernas à volta da sua cintura, mas sem nunca parar o beijo.

O desejo corria como louco nas veias de Kaoru, aquecendo-a, enlouquecendo-a, queimando todas as partes do seu corpo. Ele levou-a até à pequena mesa do lado direito e com uma das mãos lançou tudo o que estava sobre ela no chão, pousando-a de seguida no tampo da mesma. Kaoru estava fascinada com a força dele, lembrando-se da musculatura dos seus braços, ainda sentindo o calor das suas mãos no seu traseiro, lembrando igualmente o peito musculoso, agora contra o seu próprio peito, esmagando-o, excitando-a.

Ela tentou soltar-se do beijo o que provocou em Kenshin um pequeno gemido de desacordo.

Azuis contra violetas.

- Quero ver-te. – Disse ela, baixinho. Depois com as mãos correndo de cima para baixo, sentindo o calor por debaixo da camisa branca, aproximou-se dele, os seus lábios rosados de excitação roçando na orelha de Kenshin.

- Quero ver a tua pele, quero banquetear-me nela, quero sentir o teu sabor – a voz dela estava rouca de desejo, a mão dela agora agarrava a camisa um pouco acima do cinto – tocar-te – puxou a camisa para cima, soltando-a – ter-te – a boca dela aproximou-se agora do pescoço que ela provou, passando com a ponta da língua e no fim mordendo ligeiramente o lóbulo da orelha dele, o que fez com que Kenshin gemesse baixinho e tremesse contra ela.

Esta reacção arrancou de Kaoru um ligeiro ronronar e ao mesmo tempo os seus lábios curvaram-se num meio sorriso sedutor e cheio de malícia.

Os olhos de Kenshin fecharam-se de prazer, todo o seu corpo pulsava! Ok, ela aprendia bem rápido! Agarrou-a pelas nádegas de novo puxando-a contra ele, fazendo-a sentir o quanto as suas carícias o perturbavam.

Ao senti-lo tão perto, ao senti-lo pronto contra ela, Kaoru deixou escapar um gemido de surpresa.

- "Eu fiz isto!" – Pensou ela, deliciada.

Apesar da sua inexperiência a nível sexual, Kenshin parecia fazê-la florescer, parecia fazê-la soltar-se e fazer tudo aquilo que ela um dia tinha imaginado.

Não havia espaço para vergonha. Ela era dele e ele dela, e ela tencionava aproveitar cada pedacinho.

Ele pegou-lhe na face, as mãos pegando no rosto dela e olhou-a bem fundo nos olhos, parecendo perscrutar-lhe a alma enquanto a sua voz alterada pelo desejo enchia os seus ouvidos.

- Vês o que me fazes? – Disse ele, pondo a mão direita sobre a curva das suas costas e puxando-a de novo contra ele, com força. – Vês o poder que tens sobre mim? Tu pões-me doido Kaoru…

As últimas palavras foram ditas praticamente num sussurro, enquanto ele olhava com gula para os lábios dela. Ele ia para tomílos contra os seus quando ela pousou o de do indicador na boca dele e disse a voz cheia de sensualidade e desejo:

- E ainda não fiz nada Kenshin Himura...

E enquanto ele ainda digeria as palavras, de olhos terrivelmente arregalados, Kaoru beijou-o, a sua língua encontrou a doçura dos seus lábios. Quente, saboroso, húmido.

As mãos de Kenshin passavam das costas para os seios, deliciando-se com a sua firmeza, constatando mesmo por cima da camisa que ela já estava bastante excitada, os pequenos mamilos entumecidos pediam beijos.

* * *

Eu não tenho desculpa, eu sei!

Mas explicando... O meu computador morreu, e junto com ele os ultimos capitulos, fresquinhos, prontos a postar... FIQUEI LOUCA DE RAIVA!

Mas enfim, tive de reescrever tudinho... Ainda não acabou a cena de (cof cof) AMOR, mas achei que voces mereciam que eu postasse esse j� por causa do meu monumental atraso!

Espero que tenham gostado!

Agora toca ao trabalho!

Esperando por palavras vossas

**CleoKat

* * *

P.S. - Resposta ao reviewers mais tarde, mas saibam que EU AMO VOCES! (sorriso enorme!) **

Beijos.


End file.
